


All the Things She Lost | Peter Parker

by Captainpparker618



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Endgame, F/M, Infinity War, Marvel - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 46,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainpparker618/pseuds/Captainpparker618
Summary: The snap. The loss. The pain. The aftermath. After the Avengers fail, Hayley and the rest of the universe struggle to deal with the loss of loved ones. Pre snap, Hayley and her boyfriend, Peter Parker, live an average life in New York City, but after the catastrophe that changes their lives forever, Hayley is left with nothing. All alone. And has to try and move on from All The Things She Lost.★ Tom Holland version of Spiderman
Relationships: Peter Parker and my own created character
Kudos: 2





	1. Background Info

All Rights to SpiderMan and the amazing MCU. I do not own the rights to Marvel characters but I do own Hayley Mara and the storyline that comes from my very own imagination :) 

Timeline:  
This story is set around the time of Avengers: Infinity War and starts off pre snap. Peter Parker, all of the Avengers, and the entire universe is still alive. Peter and his girlfriend, Hayley, are currently sophomores and Hayley does not know he is Spiderman. Some elements may differ from the movies but not far off. For example, a few characters may not be snapped away due to the plot of my story, even though they may have been in the movie. My story does not stray far from the movie plots though, so don't worry :) Enjoy!  
Warning: This story contains spoilers of scenes from Spiderman: Homecoming, Infinity War and Endgame⚠️

*this story will take place from Hayley's pov*

—————

Alright people, let's do this one last time. His name is Peter B. Parker and he was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last 16 years he's been living an ordinary, with a few plot twists, life in Queens. 

You see, he saved the city from the evil Vulture while under the watchful eye of his mentor, Tony Stark. He saved the city a few more times by being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman and even asked out his life long best friend, Hayley.

Ever since, they have begun a relationship, but she has yet to find out his deepest secret as they journey through their sophomore year of high school together. Who is Spiderman? she, along with the rest of the world, wonders. As for the rest of the story, I'm pretty sure you know what happens next... or do you?


	2. Chapter 2

"Please do it," I beg as we stroll along Jackson Avenue in Queens, New York. 

"Nope," Peter Parker, my cute best friend, replies back.

"Why not?" I demand an answer. 

"I am not going to recite the entire Star Wars script for you! Do you know how long it would take?" 

"Oh come on! I'm sure you have for Ned before!" I say back in annoyance.

"Maybe," he says quietly and I can't help but laugh to myself. 

We are walking back home from school to our small apartment building. Peter and I have lived across from each other for as long as I can remember. His parents were best friends with mine, until the horrible day that took them away from the world. Peter wasn't the same for awhile, but he finally went back to normal until his uncle Ben passed away. Ever since that tragedy, Peter has been different. I've gotten used to it, though. He disappears every now and then, but I don't mind. I know I could not fathom what he has gone through in his 16 years of life.

He now lives in the same apartment with just his Aunt May, aka one of my best friends. Since Peter and I have always lived so close, we have also always been best friends. What a surprise! After about a year ago, we have become a little more than that.

A little over a year ago, Peter asked me out on our first date to a Thai restaurant. I had never had Thai food and he wanted me to try it, so he figured he'd turn our little hangout into a date. It was probably the best night of my life! Not only was the food delicious, but Peter and I had our first kiss on his balcony and we have been dating ever since.

Oh, what about my living situation? you ask. I live with both my mom and my dad, but of course I do not have a perfect family either. My dad and mom argue a ton and I'm pretty sure they're going to divorce soon. Real soon. It'd be better if they did, I think. Why stay with someone who doesn't make you happy? 

I also have a beautiful dog named Marvel who we rescued a few months ago. She is only 7 months old and the sweetest pup! She's a mix so we don't really know what type of dog she is.

Anyways, 

We enter the building hand in hand and he opens the door for me, like the gentleman that he is. I walk in ahead of him and we head towards the stairwell. We never take the elevator anymore after an incident I had in Washington D.C. on a school field trip. None of the debate team knows exactly what happened that day, all we know is that the amazing Spiderman came to our rescue and saved us all. Peter was lucky enough not to be in the scary box dangling by the ceiling with us, but he did witness it from the ground. He told us that he saw the hero climb the Washington Monument to the very top! 

The stairs gives us our daily exercise anyways. Even though the mile walk to and from school everyday kinda does the trick. Peter and I love to race to see who can get to our floor first. We live on the 7th floor. He always wins! I do not understand how somebody could run so fast! 

We begin our race up the stairwell and I'm in the lead at first. He always makes me think I have a chance but then sneaks his way past me. I'm fine with it though, cause then I get to watch him run up those stairs from behind, if ya know what I mean.

He darts past me and I try to grab onto his backpack to prevent him from running ahead. My hand slips and he continues to fly up every step. By the time we reach the top, I'm out of breath. "Sorry babe, but it looks like I beat you again," Peter says apologetically. I know he feels bad for always winning, but he loves it too much to stop. I laugh.

"Next time, Parker, next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

I pull out my keys from my backpack and walk over to unlock my apartment door. Peter does the same 5 feet away from me. Right as I go to turn the key, I hear faint yelling on the other side of the thin, wood door. Not again.

I slowly turn around and lock eyes with Peter. I give him a sad look and he knows exactly what's going on because this happens all the time and I'm sure he can hear the yelling too, along with the rest of the building. "Hey Peter," I begin to say before he interrupts me.

"Of course you can come over," he says with a smile and I walk over to him before he pulls me into a hug. I lean my head against his chest and he unlocks his door. We walk into his apartment and see Aunt May greeting us with a smile.

"Hayley, I was hoping I'd see you today!" She beams and I walk over to her to do our special handshake. After we found out Ned and Peter had one, we decided to create our own, better version. Peter smiles as we finish our handshake with a snap. "Do you want to watch some Friends with me?" Aunt May asks.

"I would love to, but I have so much homework. Next time, I promise!" I respond apologetically.

"Alright well you two kids have fun!" She says as we walk to his bedroom. "Leave the door open!" We hear her yell in the distance right before Peter shuts his door.

"What do you want to do?" Peter asks me.

"Um homework," I laugh. 

"Ugh whyyyyy," he draws out a sigh.

"Peter focus!" I tell him. "Our next debate is in a few weeks and we need to prepare. It's our last one ever! We need to finish strong!" I try to encourage him. 

We sit in his bedroom for 2 hours completing all kinds of homework. We each take all advanced classes so luckily we can do our homework together. We take a break here and there, Aunt May brings us snacks, and we listen to some music. Right now one of my all time favorites is playing, Sunflower by Post Malone. 

I look over at the clock and see that it's already 6 o'clock. "Peter I've got to get going," I say sadly and interrupt his deep thought while he studies. I watch as he snaps back into reality and looks up at me with his gorgeous, dark brown eyes. 

"Already?" He pouts and stands up from his laying position on his bed. I nod my head and he begs, "five more minutes!"

"Fine!" I give in and we sit down on his bed together. He leans against his headboard and I sit beside him, laying my head on his chest nestled into his neck. I feel him smile above me and can't help but look up to see his beautiful smile. I grin.

"What?" He laughs and looks at me.

"What are you thinking?" I simply ask.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you. It's rare, what we have." 

I smile at his thought and nod my head in agreement. It's true. Now a days, as we walk down the street, we see couples arguing all the time. I even witness it in my own home. Sure, we disagree sometimes, but we always pull through and that's what makes us special. We always come back to eachother. "I love you," I say.

"I'm so in love with you," he says back and leans down to kiss me. Our lips touch and I feel the same spark I always experience when we kiss. The same feeling I've felt since our first kiss a year ago. I pull away at a thought I just had. 

"How do you think SpiderMan kisses somebody?" I ask and Peter let's out a loud laugh. "What?" I giggle.

"What could have possibly put that question into your head?"

"I don't know. I saw a new video of him on YouTube today that I've been thinking about, cause he was just swinging and that made me think how scary that must be, to swing from building to building with no safety net below. Then, we were kissing and my brain popped in the question," I ramble on. 

"I mean, I'm sure the mask comes off at some point so he can kiss his girlfriend," he says with a sneaky smile. True.

"Well like do you think he ever tries to do something creative? He can climb walls and swing from webs, after all. Maybe he kisses his girlfriend hanging upside down." I suggest.

"You have a point," Peter responds and I know he probably thinks I'm so stupid. He's enjoying mocking me. 

"Never mind forget I said anything."

"No, no, you did have a fair point!" He says to try and console me. "Why don't we try it? See if it's possible."

"Don't be silly, you can't hang upside down from a web," I say and he laughs at what I just said. Why's it so funny?

"I'll just hang my head upside down off the bed and you can sit on the floor. Problem solved!" Peter starts to move from our position and he lays on his back on his bed. I didn't know he was serious. I shrug and sit on the floor in front of him, like he suggested. This is so awkward.

I lean in and kiss his soft lips. Our kiss becomes passionate and we find this position pretty easy. We pull apart and he sits up. He looks at me shockingly.

"We need to do that more often," he says astonished and I laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

I head back over to my apartment and lean my head up against the door. Sounds like the arguing has stopped. I insert the key and open the door to find my mom sitting on the couch. She's all alone. My dad is probably gone drinking somewhere. 

I walk over to her and see that her face is stained with tears and her eyes are red again. She's definitely been crying. I've learned not to ask her if she's okay after every argument because she gets mad when I ask. It's best to pretend nothing has happened. "Hey mom," I say and she finally notices my presence.

"Hey sweetie," she says with a forced smile and stands up to give me a hug. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I'd do with myself. When my parents get a divorce I'll definitely end up staying with her. I just hope we would stay in this apartment. I'd be lost without Peter right across the hall to comfort me and make me laugh. 

"Should we order a pizza?" I ask.

"Sure darling. Could you order it online for me? I think I'm gonna go lie down until it gets here," She gets up before I respond and heads into her bedroom. 

After a long, awkward night of pretending everything is fine between my parents and eating pizza, I head to bed.

Before I know it, I wake up the next morning in my comfy bed with the sunlight beaming through my curtains. I get out of bed and feel the cold air hit my bare legs. As I walk into my bathroom, I slip on some fuzzy socks to keep my feet warm. If my feet are cold, my whole body is cold.

I do my normal morning routine; I wash my face, brush my teeth, get dressed, put on some makeup, do my hair, and finally, call Peter. 

"Good Morning," Peter says right when he answers the phone. "Want to do something today?" He asks me. I'm so happy it's the weekend! Saturday is my favorite day of the whole week. 

"Sure like what?" I ask curiously.

"We could go to the park, get some lunch, see a movie. Anything really, as long as I'm with you." He says sweetly and I can't help but blush on my side of the phone.

"Let's go to the park, it's a beautiful day," I say as I look out my dirty window. I really need to clean. 

We hang up and head outside to the hallway. There I find Peter smiling at me. His smile always cheers me up, no matter what kind of day I've had. 

He puts his hand in mine and we head to Central Park. Once we arrive, we see a hotdog vendor and head on over. Good thing too cause I'm starving! Peter orders each of us a hotdog and we simply just stroll through the huge park. I love this. I love that we can just walk silently together and be happy because we're in each other's presence. The moment is quickly interrupted by Peter's phone ringing. He answers and all I hear him say is "Right now?", "I'm kind of busy", "yeah I'm with her", and "okay". Okay. He's leaving. 

"I'm sorry, that was th-" he begins to say.

"The Stark internship," I finish his sentence for him. He nods slowly with a pleading look. "Let me guess, you have to go."

"I'm sorry." He says and gives my hand a gentle squeeze that means he really does feel bad.

"I'll be fine. Go help Iron Man or whatever you do." I say as I try to give him a sincere smile, but it probably doesn't come off that way. He pecks me on the lips and starts off in the opposite direction. 

I'm not going to let this ruin my day. I continue my walk and observe the squirrels, birds, and people also in my company.

I suddenly find myself at the end of the trail and decide to head over to my favorite burger place, Black Tap. I head over to an alleyway, my own secret shortcut, that really isn't too scary. I never see anyone else in it. 

Well I stand corrected.

There, leaning against the brick wall, I see 2 big dudes covered in tattoos smoking. I start to turn around in hopes they don't see me, but of course it's too late. "Hey pretty lady," I hear one of them call from behind. I start to quicken my pace away from them, but I suddenly hear a jingle of keys heading in my same direction. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" One of the guys yells and grabs my wrist, pulling me backwards to be eye to eye with him.

"Let go!" I yell and try to break free. He laughs, but I stop him with a kick to his crotch. 

"Shit!" He yells and lets go, bending down to hold the pain. I see his friend darting towards me and I try to run. Of course, he's too fast for me. He grabs me too and the other one has composed himself so they're both hovering over me. They drag me up against the wall and pin me by my arms. 

"What to do with you? So many ways we could have fun." The guy pinning me down says. I spit in his face and he ignores it as he begins to kiss down my neck. I feel his fingers grab my hips and I try to resist. I feel like crying. Is this really happening? I'm going to get raped. Right here in this alley.

My hope is lifted as I see a red and blue figure quickly swing behind the two men. "Hey assholes, she said get your hands off of her!" I hear Spiderman yell right before he rams right into the guy touching me. I'm set free but don't move. I can't. I continue to watch. 

He is fighting the man back and I see the dude pull out a knife. I try to scream "watch out" but no words come out. The guy slashes through Spiderman's arm and I see an apparent cut through his suit, with blood pouring out of his right arm. It doesn't seem to phase Spiderman as he kicks the guy to the ground. 

The other guy tries to run, but Spiderman shoots his web at the man's feet. The man trips and Spiderman throws the other guy on top of him. Wow. I just got saved by Spiderman.

The guys finally run off like crying little girls and I walk over to Spiderman.

"Thank you so so much." Is all I can say.

"Of course. Nobody should be treated that way, especially a pretty girl like you," he says with true worry and it sounds like he's trying to make his voice deeper. "Are you okay?" He adds.

"Now I am," I say with a smile. "I really do appreciate it. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come," I say and realize how true that is. What would have happened at the hands of those perverts?

"Well I'm glad I was here to save you." He says and right before my eyes, he swings away. Spiderman has saved the day yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

I rush home and all I can think about is telling Peter what happened. Today had been crazy! My boyfriend ran off, I got attacked, and I got saved by Spiderman. Thank goodness he came to save me! I don't know what I would've done if he didn't.

I reach my building and run upstairs as fast as ever, probably fast enough to beat Peter if he was with me. I reach his apartment door and knock as much as I can until someone answers. I hear the door knob turn from the inside and the door opens to reveal Aunt May. "Is everything okay?" She asks with a concerned tone.

"Yeah I just need to talk to Peter," I blurt out.

"I thought he has been with you?"

"Well he was, but then he had to go to his Stark Internship. Is he back yet?" I quickly ask. I really need to tell him what happened. That moment was really scary for me and I need him. I need him to comfort me and hold my hand. He's the best at that. 

She shakes her head no, but let's me inside anyways. "You can wait in his room if you want. I'll bake us some cookies." She says with a smile and I smile back. I head towards Peter's room, close the door, and lay on his bed. I pull out my phone and play games, trying to distract myself, and it feels like forever has passed. I look at his alarm clock to check the time. An hour has already passed! Where on earth is he?

I decide to go to the bathroom to freshen up and wipe my dried tears that shed during my horrifying experience. After doing so, I head back to his room and notice the door is shut. I don't remember closing it. I open the door and to my surprise, I see Peter standing next to his bed. With no shirt on. In his underwear. He is holding his arm in his hand but I can't see why. 

"Peter! I've been waiting forever for you!" I tell him and shut the door.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry," Peter responds and grabs a sweatshirt out of his dresser. "The Stark Internship went longer than expected and I lost track of time."

"That's okay," I lie and he can tell I am. I know this Internship is really important to him and it helps distract him from the incident that happened with his Uncle Ben, and even his parents, a long time ago. I can't even imagine what he feels, so it's not fair to get mad at him. "Why are you in such a hurry to put on a shirt?" I tease to try and lighten the mood. 

He smiles at my comment. "I mean, if you don't want me to, then I don't have to," He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and he grabs my hand in his. I look in his eyes and can tell he's being serious again. 

"I really am sorry for what happened today." Peter tells me. For some reason I feel like he is referring to more than just leaving me in the park. How could he know what happened to me in that alley? He couldn't. 

I look down and my smile disappears. "Well I'm kind of used to you running off like that."

I can tell he feels horrible and he squeezes my hand before pulling on his shirt.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asks.

"I understand this Internship is really important to you, so don't worry about me. I'm happy for you." I say and kiss his cheek, forcing yet another smile. He smiles back and I add, "but there is something I need to tell you about."

"What?" Peter asks concerned. I tell him all about what happened. From how I almost got raped to how I got saved by the one and only Spiderman. "Oh my gosh, Hayley, are you okay??" He says and I can hear the worry in his voice. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I was really scared in that alley. But with time, I'll be okay," I say with a hopeful tone because I really don't want to worry him. 

"If you need anything just let me know! I love you so much and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. If I were there, I would've kicked their asses," Peter says and I let out a loud laugh. I knew he'd be able to cheer me up. I tell him I love him too and we continue on with our Saturday just watching movies and eating Aunt May's delicious home backed chocolate chip cookies. While watching probably our 3rd movie, we both fall asleep with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in Peter's arms and look around the lit room. It must be morning. I grab my phone from beside me and see that it's 9:30am. "Crap," I whisper to myself and hop off Peter's bed, trying not to wake him. My parents are going to be so mad at me for spending the night! 

I rush to grab my things and head out the door, taking one last glance at Peter sleeping peacefully. I smile at his cute face with his mouth slightly open. 

I head back over to my apartment and unlock the door. I walk in to an empty living room. "Hello!" I yell and no one replies. I walk into every room and find an empty apartment. All I find is my sweet dog, Marvel, laying on my bed asleep. "Hey baby," I say to her and she perks up her ears. I sit next to her and give her a hug. She gives the best hugs! She licks my face in response to tell me she loves me.

I pull out my phone and call both my mom and dad and receive their voicemails. They're probably at some hotel together somewhere. They always have these spur of the moments where they want a romantic night alone together. Which makes no sense considering they hate each other. 

I decide to go to the coffee house across the street named The Daily Grind. It's a cute little coffee shop where Peter, Ned, and I like to hang out. I'd ask them if they want to join me, but I know Peter is probably still asleep and knowing Ned, so is he. I walk into the shop and am welcomed by a little bell ring that lets them know a customer has arrived. I walk up to the counter and am greeted by Flash, a friend from school. Well, acquaintance. All of freshman year, he would bully and tease Peter, but after Peter answered the winning question at one of our debate competitions, he became a lot nicer and kind of a friend. I'm closer to him than Peter is though. Flash got a job at The Daily Grind a few months ago and already has my order memorized, so he's definitely on my good side. 

I pay and he hands me my strawberry banana smoothie and my glazed donut. I thank him and take a table near the window. I hear my phone vibrate and look down to see a message from Peter. Come back.

I smile down at my phone screen and reply. I'm at The Daily Grind. You come

That's what she said. Peter responds and I laugh out loud to myself.

He lets me know that he already has plans to hang out with Aunt May because she feels like "even a teenage boy needs to spend time with his family every once and awhile". I laugh and put my phone down to go throw away my trash.

I spend the rest of my day catching up on homework, watching Netflix, and preparing dinner for when my parents get home. I cook them chicken bacon ranch pasta and set the table. I sit there for awhile and wait. And wait. And wait some more. Guess I'm eating by myself again.

I prepare my plate and put the leftovers in plastic containers for my parents to eat when they get home. I finally sit down at the kitchen table and eat my delicious meal I made. It's a good thing I know how to cook for myself or else I'd be starving all the time.

I text Peter to see if he wants to join me. You want to come over for dinner? 

He instantly replies. As long as you're on the menu. 

I roll my eyes at his reply and laugh out loud. Actually it's pasta.

I want you. He responds. Right now. In my bed. On top of me. 

Oh my gosh you're insane. I reply back and instantly clean off my plate. I grab my keys and head out the door. I'm greeted in the hallway by Peter sticking his head out the door looking all secretive. "Aunt May is out." Peter says with a smirk and pulls me in. He drags me to his room and slams the door shut. 

"So what do you wanna do? Watch a movie? Play some video games?" I tease and he rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Just come here," Peter says with a smile and pulls me on top of him. He pulls me into a kiss and begins to kiss down my neck. I stop him so I can kiss his jawline and he slips his hands under my shirt. He begins to bring his hands down lower on my back and reaches my hips. Memories of the creepy guy in the alley pulling my hips toward his flashes before my eyes and I jump. 

"Um I'm sorry," I awkwardly say and climb off of him. "I can't do this right now."

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter asks innocently and sits up.

"What? No, you were doing everything right," I reassure him. "It just reminded me of um yesterday and what happened." 

I look down and Peter lifts my chin with his finger. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks sweetly. I can really tell he cares about me. He always looks at me like I'm his whole world and it always makes my stomach fill with butterflies.

I shake my head. "Not really, but thanks," I say and look up at him. I'd rather not talk about what happened. I don't want to bring up the pain and be reminded of the fear that was rushing through my veins yesterday.

"How about we do some homework?" Peter suggests so I can get my mind off of it. I nod my head and run over to my apartment to grab my backpack.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday has arrived, my least favorite day of the week. It's the day that starts the whole school week over and brings a whole bunch of new homework assignments onto my agenda. 

I wake up and perform my daily morning routine. After getting dressed, I walk out of my room to find my parents sitting at the kitchen table together. This is an odd sight to see, them sitting in the same room without yelling. I smile and say "good morning" as I walk over to a cabinet to grab a plastic bowl. I fill my bowl up with Frosted Flakes and pour my milk in on top of it. I sit down at the table to join them and give them a questioning look as they both stare at me.

"What's up?" I ask to break the silence and take a bite of my delicious cereal. 

My mom looks at me and gives me a short smile. "Your dad and I went somewhere this weekend and we wanted to let you know where we were." 

"Weren't y'all just at another hotel like always when you disappear?" I simply say. They probably never knew I actually know where they go. They both give me a shocked look and my dad starts to speak.

"Um no sweetie, this time we went somewhere different. What we're about to say might be hard for you," my dad says and looks at my mom with worried eyes.

"We went to file our divorce," my mom blurts out and finishes the sentence for him. My eyes probably look like they're about to pop out of my head.

"Already? So what, it's final? Y'all aren't married anymore?" I ask so many questions.

"Well no, this just means we're starting the divorce process. It'll take a few months before the separation is final." My dad informs me. "I'm sorry this has to happen but-" my dad begins to apologize but I interrupt him.

"Dad, mom, it's fine, really. I want you both to be happy." I tell them and smile. I am shocked because they started this process sooner than I expected, but now this just means no more yelling and I might actually have some peace and quiet for once. Now, Peter can come over more without me being embarrassed by my parents bickering.

My mom smiles at my response. "We appreciate that sweetie. For now, we'll still be living together, but your dad has agreed that he'll find another apartment elsewhere, somewhere close. He just has to begin packing his things." 

I nod my head in acknowledgement and get up from the table. "Thanks for letting me know," is all I say and I head out the door. I don't really know what to say in order to finish a conversation like that. 

I get a text from Peter letting me know that he can't ride the subway to school with me today. He had to leave a little earlier cause he has a meeting with the principal. It's probably about the many classes he has been marked absent in.

I swipe my metro card and hop onto the subway heading towards Midtown High. I arrive and don't see Peter anywhere so I head to my first period, advanced government. We learn about the importance of the U.S. Constitution and my next few class periods drag on slowly. Finally, 4th period comes, my first class of the day with Peter. We have P.E together which also happens to be both of our least favorite class. 

I get dressed and head towards the bleachers to wait for Peter. All of a sudden, my wrist is being grabbed from behind me. The guy in the alley grabbing and yanking my arm pops into my mind and I anxiously flinch. I turn around with fear probably apparent in my eyes and find Ned looking back at me. "Are you alright?" He asks confused. 

I give him a reassuring smile and nod nervously. "Yeah, you just startled me."

He has a questioning expression but moves on from the topic. "Peter just wanted me to let you know he'll be out in a minute." I tell him okay and we sit on the bleachers together.

Our gym teacher plays a safety video, featuring Captain America, for us and then we separate into stations. I'm starting off on the rope climb and I see Peter and Ned head over to the mats to do some sit ups. I wait in line for my turn to tackle the rope climbing and look over at Peter to see him looking at me. He winks and I giggle in response. Before I know it, it's my turn.

As I'm climbing the nylon rope, I try to look around so that I don't think about how high I'm climbing. I spot Peter from up above and observe him taking off his jacket. I suddenly notice a huge slash in his right arm. How on earth did that happen?

My memories from Saturday come flooding into my brain once again. I see Spiderman coming to my rescue and swinging from his web. I see him fighting off the first dude with the knife. And most importantly, I see the guy cut through Spiderman's right arm with his sharp knife, leaving a rip in his suit and blood pouring out.

Holy shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy shit.

The rope seems way more slippery under my sweaty palms and suddenly, I am quickly falling downwards as my hands detach their grip from the rope. My back and head hit the mat on the floor with a bang and everything goes black for a moment or two. Once I regain my eyesight, I see Peter, Ned, my coach, and a few other classmates hovering over me. 

"Hayley, are you hurt?" Peter calls out and reaches his hand out to mine to help me sit up. I sit up and realization hits me. Peter is Spiderman. He has to be! That would explain his constant disappearing. That would explain the giant gash in his arm.

"Actually I think I need to go to the nurse," I quickly say and my coach nods his head in allowance for me to go. I grab Peter's hand and drag him out into the hall with me. I'm fine, I don't actually need to see the nurse, but I just couldn't stay in there. Peter looks at me with worry in his face, still holding my hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look pale," Peter tells me and puts his hand on my face. 

"I-" I can't find the words to say. How do I go about this? He obviously doesn't want me to know or else he would've told me. "I know," I blurt out.

"You know what?" He asks.

"Um I uh-" I stutter and try to find the words that are attempting to form in my mouth.

"I really think you need to see the nurse," he says. I can't do this anymore.

"Peter, how'd you get that cut on your arm?" I flat out ask him and I can see he's getting nervous.

"I fell. Yeah, I tripped along the sidewalk the other day and scraped my arm," Peter informs me and I can obviously tell he's lying by the way he's sweating and scrunching his nose. He always does that when he gets nervous. He's probably catching on by now.

"Peter, I know your secret."

"My what?" He asks and wipes his forehead with his sleeve.

"You're Spiderman!" I finally spit the words out of my mouth. "You're him, the guy in the suit! You're the one who saved me the other day! You're the one who protects us. That's where you disappear off to."

He lets out a sigh and looks down at the ground. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Hayley," is all he says.

"Why didn't you?" I ask with hurt in my voice.

"I just thought that it was the best way to protect you. I'm always going to have enemies. And if they found out who I'm close to, they'd hurt you." He says and I can actually see tears forming in his eyes. "If anything ever happens to you, that's on me."

"Peter," I grab his hands in mine and pull him into a hug.

"Are you mad?" He asks.

"No of course not. Just shocked, that's all. It's not everyday you find out your boyfriend is a superhero." I say and he lets out a laugh. We pull apart and I kiss him on the cheek. "I already told you, you don't have to worry about me. No more secrets, okay?" I ask. He nods his head in agreement.

We hear the gym door opening and look to the side to find Ned walking out of the gym. "Coach wanted me to come find y'all to check on Hayley. Everything okay?" Ned asks and looks from me to Peter. I nod my head.

"She knows," Peter tells him.

"Knows what?" Ned asks.

"Wait a minute? Ned knows you're Spiderman?" I ask shocked. Both Ned and Peter nod their heads. "What the hell? How long?"

"Since Homecoming," Peter admits and Ned scratches the back of his neck in nervousness. 

"But it was an accident! I just happened to be in his room after he was done spidermaning." Ned defends him and I laugh. Spidermaning? 

I wack Ned's arm in playful anger and look at Peter. "I'm pissed, but you're forgiven." I say and point to him. 

"Sorry again," he says.

"You sure do say that a lot," I say and roll my eyes. "Who else knows?" I ask curiously. 

"Just you, Ned, Aunt May, and Tony Stark," Peter informs me.

"Aunt May even knows? And she's okay with it?" I ask surprised. Knowing Aunt May, I feel like she'd freak that Peter risks his life everyday in a dangerous place like New York. 

"She didn't know at first but then she accidentally found out, like Ned did. It took her awhile to get used to it but now she actually supports me. She even signs me up to go speak at charity events and stuff like that," Peter laughs. I am very surprised by this. Is he talking about the same Aunt May I know? I kind of feel like I've been in the dark and I don't know how to feel about. 

Another question arises in my head. "Hold on. Do you actually have an internship with Tony Stark?" I ask and suddenly a lot more information falls into place. 

"Well, no. But he is kind of like my mentor and he helps me get jobs with the Avengers and other things." Peter explains and I nod my head in understanding. I have so many more questions, but I'll hold off for now. This is already so much for me. 

Ned heads back into the gym and Peter and I decide to ditch the rest of the school day. I've learned enough new stuff today and my parents won't notice since they're probably buried deep in divorce papers. I still need to tell Peter about my current family situation.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days fly by and it's finally Friday. I've been busy basically everyday with helping my dad pack his things and I've had a bunch of homework. I've also been preparing for a field trip that our debate team is going on next Friday. Peter and I are super excited for our last debate competition!

"So when do I get to see this suit of yours up close?" I ask Peter as we sit at a table in the back corner of The Daily Grind, that way no one can hear our conversation. We just got out of school for the weekend. 

"I can show you when we get back to the apartments," he tells me and takes a sip of his lemonade. 

"Did you make it?" I ask questioningly.

"Definitely not," he laughs. "I made my very first suit but it was a piece of crap. Mr. Stark gave me my new one when I went to help him deal with Captain America. It's awesome."

"You did what?" I say probably too loudly. The few people in the coffee shop look at me and give me death glares. "Sorry," I whisper. Peter laughs.

"Yeah, that one time he went crazy. Mr. Stark gave me my first official job to help stop him." Peter explains. I can tell he's bragging a little bit, but not like in a rude way. I can just tell he's really happy. I don't mind because I'm so proud of him! 

"Wait! Is that why you missed that huge test?" I clearly remember Peter being absent for a few days at school, which never happens. He even missed a very important final! I just thought he was super sick, but now I know he was in Germany.

He nods his head yes and I laugh. "I have so many questions for you," I tell Peter. 

"I bet. Thank you for being so understanding about all of this by the way," Peter tells me and I smile at his comment. I finally feel truly happy. Lately, with Peter always leaving me and then what happened in the alley, I've felt sad. But now there's no more secrets between us and I'm so glad. Also, I'm happy my parents are finally getting a divorce. Now they can truly be happy and live their own lives while I don't have to hear them argue 24/7.

But what if it's all too good to be true? What if it all goes downhill again after I've made my way to the top? 

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asks me. 

"I'm afraid," I admit to him and myself. Yes, I'm happy. But for how long? At what cost?

"Afraid of what? Of me getting hurt?" Peter asks me and I shake my head.

"No, I know you can take care of yourself. I'm afraid because I'm finally happy," I say and he looks at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you afraid of happiness? Isn't that a good thing?" He asks and rests his hand on top of mine on the table.

"Yeah, it is," I let out a sigh. "But I feel like there's just this force that's gonna say 'oh look, Hayley is about to be happy, better get her'."

I can tell I'm making him sad because he hates seeing me upset. I'm not upset. That's the problem. Feeling this happy isn't normal for me. 

"Hayley, listen to me. Everyone deserves to be happy. Especially you! You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm going to make sure that you get it. Nothing is going to stop that from happening. Okay?" He reassures me. Wow I love this boy. I nod my head and can feel tears forming in my eyes. What did I do to deserve him?


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Hayley, I have a question," Peter asks me as we lay on his bed together with our hands and legs intertwined. We've just been laying here like this for the past 30 minutes and I'm not complaining one bit. 

"Mhm?" I sound.

"If you kill someone in the living room, then is it still okay to call it the living room?" He asks me and I can't tell if he's being serious or not.

"What kind of question is that?" I laugh and smack him playfully. "I don't know."

"Who delivers the mailman's mail?" He asks.

"Again, how should I know?" I ask back.

"If a kid was bad but wants coal, then what does Santa do?" He asks yet another question.

"Get toys? I don't know!" I say to him and roll my eyes. "You're lucky I love you." He laughs at my statement.

"You're right, I am lucky." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"I have a question myself." I tell him. 

"Yes?" He asks.

"Well I don't know if I should. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you," I say.

"Babe, I don't mind if you take advantage of me," He says and I can tell he's smirking.

I laugh. "I was just wondering if I could meet Tony Stark? He's brilliant and I'd love to meet the man with the brains." I say nervously. What if he says no?

"Of course you can!" He says with excitement. "I'd love for you to meet Mr. Stark! I'll call Happy and set up a time tomorrow." He says and I sit up instantly. 

"Tomorrow?" I ask with sudden nervousness. "I need time to prepare!"

"Prepare what? Hayley, he'll love you from the start, trust me!" Peter says and gets up to grab his phone. I can really tell Peter looks up to Mr. Stark.

—————

"Holy shit, I'm so nervous!" I blurt out as we step off the subway.

"Don't be!" Peter tells me and holds my hand. We're on our way to meet Tony and I'm so excited. I can't believe Peter is taking me to meet him! After all, he is Iron Man! He's practically famous. He also happens to be the most brilliant man alive. I don't know why I didn't ask Peter to meet him before.

Before I know it, we are standing in front of Stark Tower. Apparently, Mr. Stark only comes here occasionally. It isn't his main building anymore.

We walk in through the double glass doors and head towards the elevator. Peter hits the top floor and we ride the elevator all the way up. He squeezes my hand to reassure me I'm alright.

The elevator door opens and I see a man's back of the head. That must be him. He turns around and sure enough, the handsome Tony Stark is staring back at us.

We walk towards him and he greets us with a grin. "Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter says casually.

"Hey kid!" Tony says and they fist bump. I had no idea they were so close. I'm so jealous! But I love seeing Peter have such a fatherly figure in his life. I can instantly tell how strong their bond is. "And you must be the famous Hayley Mara," He says and interrupts my thoughts. I smile at him and hold out my hand for him to shake. Instead, he pulls me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, sir," I say to him.

"The pleasure is all mine! Peter has told me so much about you," Tony tells me and winks at Peter. I look at Peter and smile. He talks about me with Tony? That's so sweet. "He has also told me that you're in on our little secret now."

"Oh, yeah. I found out about a week ago," I inform him. 

"Peter isn't very good at keeping secrets," he tells me and I laugh in response. 

"Hey!" Peter says defensively and Tony joins me in laughing. 

"Congratulations on the wedding, by the way," I tell Mr. Stark and change the subject.

"Thank you! Pepper is ecstatic to start planning all the wedding details," Mr. Stark says. "Speaking of, I expect to see you both there." He adds.

He catches me in shock and I look at Peter then back to Tony. "Really? You want me there?" I ask in a surprised tone.

"Of course. Any friend of Peter's is a friend of mine. Unless it's that Ned kid. He's a bit obnoxious," Tony says and I laugh because I can tell he's joking.

"Oh yeah I did want to say this," Tony begins. "Thank you for keeping Spiderman's identity a secret. Peter is just a kid and a kid needs to be protected." Tony informs me.

"I totally understand. Trust me, I won't tell a soul! Who would I tell anyways?" I say with a laugh. I don't really talk to my parents and the only friends I have, Aunt May and Ned, already know. Tony gives me a head nod to say thank you.

He gives me a tour around Stark Tower and it is actually pretty chill. I don't feel as nervous as I did before I came. Mr. Stark really is a genius and a nice guy. Just like Peter.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey mind if I swing by?" Peter asks me over the phone. "Get it? Cause I'm Spiderman," Peter explains his joke and I laugh. 

"You are so weird," I say to him in reply as I lay on my bed. "But sure."

Tomorrow is our field trip and I'm super excited! We leave on the bus right when we get to school and it's just a day trip. I don't mind missing a day of school; my senioritis is really kicking in, and I'm still a sophomore!

I suddenly hear a knock on my bedroom window and it nearly gives me a heart attack. I look over to my left to see Spiderman hanging upside down, pearing through my window. I get up off my bed and open the window to welcome a cool breeze. "Hi," I say as he climbs in and I close the window back up.

"Hey," He says and pulls off the mask. He sticks out his tongue as he does so and his hair sticks up. This image makes me laugh.

"You're so weird," I tell him and run my fingers through his hair.

"I'm having a de ja vu moment cause I'm pretty sure you've already told me that today," Peter says to me and pulls me in for a kiss. He pecks my lips and I give him a hug.

"So what are you doing here spiderboy? I thought you were on duty," I ask and walk over to my bed to sit down again. 

"You know I don't like when you call me that," He sighs and follows to sit down next to me. I pull him down and wrap my arms around his neck. Now I'm practically sitting on top of him and he places his hands on my waist. I don't jerk away this time and he smiles.

"Sorry," I fake apologize and kiss his lips seductively. He smiles against my lips and kisses back. His tongue swipes my mouth and I break the kiss. "Wait," I stop him. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here again?"

He laughs. "Cause I wanted to ask you out on a date for tomorrow night." I'm probably blushing right now. 

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask as I climb off his lap cause I don't just want to sit there awkwardly as we have a conversation. "Ooo can we please go to the Shake Shack!" I beg him. Their shakes are to die for.

"Of course!" He chuckles. I hear police sirens outside my window and he goes to pull his mask back on over his head. 

"Leaving already?" I ask and frown.

"I'm sorry love, but duty calls," he tells me and kisses my forehead before pulling his mask all the way down to cover his handsome face. His jawline is so prominent through his thin, red mask. I love it.

He heads toward the window and I unlatch it for him. He swings the window open and before I know if, he swings off right before my eyes. 

—————

"Dude why can't we sit together on the bus?" I hear Ned ask Peter as we wait in line to check in with our teacher.

"I already told you I'm sitting with Hayley. Sit with MJ or somebody," Peter tells him and I wrap my hand in Peter's. I feel bad for Ned but I honestly don't think it's a big deal.

"Fine," Ned sighs and heads over to talk to MJ. Her full name is Michelle Jones and she is super sweet. She's really mysterious, but once you get to know her she is actually a pretty cool person. I would definitely consider her a friend but we don't talk like normal girl friends would do. 

We head outside and see a big, yellow bus waiting for us. We climb on board and Peter picks a seat on the right side for us. Our bus driver is a little old man with bright white hair. He's super sweet and always greets us with his adorable smile. We've had him as a bus driver before, so this just made today even better.

I hear the bus start as we pull out of the school parking lot. And we're off!


	12. Chapter 12

"77 bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 76 bottles of beer on the wall." The whole bus sings along as we finish yet another line of this super long song. It's a good way to pass time, but it sure is tiring.

"Hey Peter," I say to Peter as the bus continues the song. He looks to me with a questioning look. "I saw this documentary about your life the other day."

"What?" He asks with a confused face.

"Yeah, it was a documentary all about spiders," I say and smile with a wink.

"Haha very fun," Peter says sarcastically and nudges me in the shoulder.

I giggle as I say "I know" and go to pull out my book from my backpack. I'd much rather be reading "To All The Boys I've Loved Before" than sing another dreadful line of this song. Peter pulls out his book and reads as well. A few minutes pass before Peter suddenly jolts his head up from his book and looks through the bus window. I look at him and notice the hairs standing perfectly straight up on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask him worriedly. I've never seen that happen before. And he has a fearful expression on his face. He points out the window and I lean over him to see a huge alien looking spaceship hovering over the New York City skyline. "What is that?" I say with a scared crack in my voice.

"It'll be okay, I'm just gonna go check it out." Peter informs me and I panic.

"No! Peter, that looks really dangerous! Just let one of the other Avengers take care of it, like Iron Man!" I suggest and he tries to give me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah but they might need help. Hayley, I'll be right back, I promise." He tells me and takes my hand in his. I squeeze his hand to beg him one last time not to go.

"You have to come back, okay? We have a date tonight, remember?" I tell him so that he knows he has to return. Nothing is allowed to happen to him. 

"I'll be there at 8 o'clock sharp, I promise." Peter says and gives me a kiss on the cheek like he always does. I nod my head and look down at our hands intertwined together. Peter leans in front of us and taps Ned on the forehead. "I need you to cause a distraction." He tells Ned.

Ned looks up at Peter and immediately notices the spaceship, totally ignoring what Peter told him. "We're all gonna die!" Ned screams and runs to the back of the bus with the rest of the students. That'll work as a distraction.

"I'll see you at 8," I tell Peter without trying to sound too worried. For some reason I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't seem to get rid of. I just have this feeling. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. But why am I so worried? Peter is Spiderman and he's always defeated any enemy he's ever faced. He can take care of himself. He'll be fine. We'll be fine. 

"See you at 8," is the last words I hear Peter say before he heads toward the back window and swings through it, off of the bridge.

The day drags on and the sickness feeling in my stomach never seems to fade away. With every passing hour and no word from Peter, my worry grows and my heart aches worse in pain. What's he doing right now? Is he okay? Where is he? When will he be home? What was the object floating above New York? All of these questions race through my mind. I know Peter will be okay. I'll see him tonight, like he said. I'll see him at the Shake Shack at 8pm for our date and he'll tell me all about it.

We finally head back home on the bus and Ned sits by me this time. He occasionally asks if I'm okay but I just shrug in response every time. Do I seem okay? My boyfriend, who also happens to be a superhero, ran off to fight something dangerous and he still isn't back.

Once we arrive back to the school, I head towards the subway alone and ride it back home. I reach my station and exit the train to start my walk home. My apartment is only a ten minute walk from the closest subway station, so it isn't too bad.

I head up the apartment stairs very slowly since Peter isn't here to race me and I unlock my apartment door to find my dad packing and my dog laying on her bed.

"Hey Marvel," I say in a high pitched voice and my dog jumps on me. I give her a kiss on the head and she runs off to go chew on her bone.  
"Hey dad," I say to my dad and he looks up at me with a smile, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Hey sweetheart. How was the field trip?" My dad asks and stands up to give me a hug. I love my dad, I really do. Just not when him and mom are together. My parents together equals disaster, but when they're apart they are pretty cool people. 

"It was fun I guess." Is all I can mutter out. He looks at me with a frown but doesn't question my negative statement. "I'm going on a date with Peter tonight so I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay! How late will you be out?" He asks concerned.

"I don't know. We're meeting at 8 and just getting dinner so not too late," I reassure him and smile before heading into my bedroom and closing the door. I head towards my closet to pick out a casual outfit for the date. It's not like a fancy restaurant or anything, so I pick out a red blouse and jeans. I decide on red because that's Peter's favorite color. He also likes yellow, but I'm not about to look like I'm dressed to be the mascot for McDonalds. 

I brush and straighten my hair and touch up my makeup that I applied earlier this morning. I pass time by playing on my phone and reading wattpad stories. I look down at my phone and see that the time is 7:15pm. I grab my purse and exit my room. "I'm gonna head out," I tell my dad as he types on his laptop for work.

"Okay, have fun! But not too much fun," my dad says and I smile. I am lucky to have parents that care about me, even though they don't care for each other.

I take the subway, walk a few blocks, and arrive at the Shake Shack. I call Peter to let him know I'm here but it sends me straight to voicemail. It's okay. His phone is probably just off or maybe he's on the phone with somebody else. I'll just grab a table and wait for him. 

The waiter seats me at a booth for two by the window and I order a Dr Pepper to sip on while waiting for Peter. I scan the menu and repeatedly look down at my phone to see the clock minutes tick by. It's 8:15pm. He's just running late, that's okay. This is normal of him. It's 8:30pm. Maybe he got in late and is rushing to get ready. He'll be here anytime soon. It's 8:45pm. The place has already cleared out and filled with new hungry customers. My waiter repeatedly comes to check on me and I drink through a few Dr Pepper's. I refuse to order because I don't want to eat without Peter. I am not leaving this place until they kick me out because Peter and I have a date. He'll show up, I know he will. 

It reaches 9pm and that's when my brain connects with my heart. He's not coming. "Let me guess, the Stark Internship," I whisper to myself with a laugh, trying to fight back the burning tears arising in my eyes. I leave some cash on the table for my drink and get up. I grab my purse and head out the door with my head down, trying to hide the tears that are slowly falling down my cheeks. I rush home and reach my bedroom in no time. I slam my bedroom door and lay myself on my bed. 

The tears keep coming and all kinds of scenarios pop into my head. Maybe he stood me up. Maybe he's actually in trouble. Maybe he didn't win the fight this time. I try to fight back the horrible thoughts forming in my brain and they cause more tears to form in my eyes. I hear a knock at my door and manage to say "come in" in between sobs.

My mom slowly enters my room and sits down on my bed next to me. 

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" She asks and places her hand on top of mine.

I can't tell her Peter is Spiderman, so I can't tell her where he has been all day or why I think he didn't make it to our date. I say the first thing that pops into my head that could be a reasonable explanation to my mom. "He stood me up," I tell her. I don't believe Peter would ever stand me up. Sure, he's been late sometimes or has had to leave early, but he always shows up to spend some time with me. He wouldn't not show up unless he was actually in trouble. But like I said, I can't tell my mom this.

"Aw honey I'm so sorry," my mom comforts me. "Tomorrow we can have a girls day to try and cheer you up, okay?"

I slowly nod my head and my mom gets up to leave my room.

I lay there and my sobs finally stop as I drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

My alarm goes off on this gloomy Saturday morning and I open my eyes to see a room full of darkness.

I go straight to my phone to call Peter but all I get is his voicemail again. Where the hell is he? I'm really getting worried now. He should've been back home by now. 

I walk into my kitchen and my nose smells the delicious smell of bacon. I look over to see my mom flipping pancakes and bacon sitting on a plate on the counter. "What's this all for?" I ask her and sit down at our kitchen table.

"It's for you. I told you we were having a girls day, remember? We have to start off with something good," she says and I try to let out a laugh, but it sounds more like that penguin from Toy Story who's squeaker is broken. 

I slowly pick at my food and my mom cleans the dishes while I start to get ready. I get ready extra slow as I mope around and once I'm done, I go out into the living room to see my mom sitting on the couch with her purse. "Are you ready to go?" My mom asks and I nod my head. I say goodbye to my dog and we head out. I think my dad is out looking for apartments right now near our area so that we can still be close. 

We head to the apartment's assigned parking lot to hop in our car. It's not a fancy car at all, not in the slightest. It's just good enough to get us around the city when we want to drive ourselves. I have no plans on getting a car of my own and I don't even have my license. Walking and the subway is good enough transportation for me.

My mom pulls out of our parking spot and we head out of the parking garage. The clouds are still covering the sun and the sky remains gray, just like my mood. I'm not going to be okay until I see Peter standing in front of me with my own eyes.

We drive to the mall and do a little shopping around. We go to Dillard's and Macy's, but my mom is the only one of us buying anything. I know my mom is trying to cheer me up, but I'm just not feeling this whole shopping, girl's day. 

We walk to the food court and a Thai restaurant catches my eye. It reminds me of Peter and I's first date which makes my heart beat increase. We walk past it and head to another food counter to order. After we order our cheeseburgers, we grab our food trays and find the nearest, empty table. We both sit down and my mom looks up at me. "Sweetie, are you okay? You've been kind of down today," my mom tells me and sticks her straw into her drink lid. 

"Yeah mom, I'll be okay," I say trying to dodge her question. Currently, I'm not fine one bit, but once I see Peter is safe, I'll be okay. 

"But are you okay right now?" She asks concerned. 

I shake my head no and look down at my food. "No, I'm not."

"Is it because Peter stood you up?"

"Um yeah and I tried calling him earlier, but he never picked up," I tell her. It's hard to explain how I really feel when I can't tell her the whole truth of the story.

"I bet he's just busy. I know he wouldn't hurt you like that, he loves you so much. I can tell," my mom tells me and it brings a little smile to my face. It's good to hear some optimism when I feel this low. Maybe my mom's right, maybe Peter is just busy. "How about we head to Bloomingdales? It's only a few blocks away."

"Sure," I say even though I'd rather just head back home and wait for Peter to return. We exit the mall and walk to our car. We climb in and my mom pulls out onto the road. 

I stare out the window as my mom drives, deep in thought. I wonder what Peter is doing right now. I bet his mission just ran late last night and his phone died. He's probably back in his room right now. I'll go over there later to check once my mom and I get home.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sudden crashing and screeching noise heard off in the distance. "What was that?" My mom asks me and I shrug. I turn my head, trying to see where the noise came from, but another crash is seen closer in my view. I look at my mom and see her petrified face. I look up to see an airplane falling slowly out of the sky, getting bigger as it falls closer towards New York.

I look around to see the air covered in what looks like black dust and cars are crashed into buildings with smoke and fire. 

"Mom, what is going on?" I ask. I don't hear a response and turn around to see nothing. Nobody. All that remains is dust. "Mom?" I cry out and cover my mouth in disbelief. Tears pour as a sudden awareness hits me that our vehicle is still moving fast with nobody in the drivers seat. Right when I unbuckle my seatbelt to climb into the drivers seat to take control, I am thrown through the windshield as our car slams into a street lamp and everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do we know if she has any family still left?" I hear a whisper to the left along with a rustle of what sounds like papers being flipped over. I hear a steady beep fill my ears and the sound seems to be increasing more as my eyes flutter. "Is she waking up?" I hear the same voice say this time, or at least that's what I think they said. My eyes begin to open but the tiring pull of gravity pulls my eye lids back closed. I try again and this time I can see a sliver of light. I blink a few times and open my eyes a little wider to see two silhouettes of bodies hovering over me. 

"Wh-" I try to speak, but my throat feels dry, like I haven't drank any fluids in months. I try to speak again, but can't tell if even any sound comes out. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital room," I hear the voice say again and my vision becomes a little less blurry. I can finally make out that two nurses are standing over me with clipboards in hand. 

"What?" I ask and blink a few more times.

"You're in the Bellevue Hospital Center in New York City," the other nurse clarifies. I still have no idea what's going on.

"But why? What happened?" I ask, which is followed by a cough. I slowly pull my hand up to my neck as I feel the scratching feeling in my throat as I speak and cough. 

"Would you like some water?" The nurse, named Clara, asks and I nod my head. She hands me a warm cup of water and helps me bring it to my lips. I take a small sip and can feel the water pour down my throat as it soothes the dried pain. The nurse gives me a warm smile and finally decides to answer my question. "You got into a car accident."

I what? When? The last thing I remember is, well, I actually can't remember anything at the moment. All I know is that I had this really crazy dream that took place in New York City. I can tell the nurse sees the confusion on my face. "You were the only one in the accident and you don't seem to be in any critical condition, god bless. You have been asleep for a little while," she explains to me. Asleep?

"How long?" I mutter out.

"A week," Clara tells me and my eyes go wide. I've been in a coma for a whole week? That may not seem like awhile, but suddenly all my memories come flooding back to me. The city was going crazy. My mom disappeared. All I saw was dust. Then I crashed. 

Oh my gosh what about Peter? Is he alright? It's been over a week since I last heard from him.

"It'll be okay," the nurse reassures me as she can probably tell I'm freaking out on the inside. 

"Before the crash," I say in between breaths, "I saw fire and dust." I stop a moment to catch my breath and continue. "My mom was suddenly gone," I say and feel tears fall down cheeks. "A plane was falling," I recall and the nurse nods with a sad expression.

"Yes. I don't know how to put this but," the nurse pauses and I wait in anticipation. "But it seems that half the population has disappeared," I can hear a crack in her voice and can only assume that she lost someone she loved as well. What does she mean by disappeared? Is that what happened to my mom? "They turned to dust," Clara lets out a cry and the other nurse comforts her. 

I don't understand. Half the population? Half of the universe? Does this have to do with where Peter went off to? Is he okay? What's going on? My breathing begins to get heavy and my vision starts to go blurry again as worry sinks into my body. I hear the monitor next to me get louder and the beeps become more fast paced. I grasp my hand to my chest as my heart beat gets deeper. "We need to calm her before her heart rate gets too high," I barely hear Clara say. 

I try to speak to ask questions but words can't begin to form in my mouth. I feel an injection shoot through my left arm and my eyelids drag down as they get heavier. "This anesthesia should do the trick," I think I hear someone say as I drift off to sleep once again.

—————

I wake up once again and this time it takes a little less time to gather my head. As my eyes open, I scan the room and notice that the room is empty. I start to think I woke up completely on my own until Clara walks in. "Good morning," she says with a smile and sits in the chair next to my bed. "Sorry that I woke you from your sleep, I just wanted to get some things sorted between us."

"What time is it?" I ask as she hands me the water next to my bed so I can take a sip.

"It's about 7am in the morning. You slept through the night," Clara informs me and I nod my head in understanding.

"I don't know what's going on and I'm scared," I admit and hand her the cup of water. She gives me an understanding look and sets the plastic cup on my bedside table. 

"I know this must be hard for you, Hayley, but I'm here to answer any questions you have," she says and I smile. I'm glad to kind of have a friend in this scary situation. Clara seems super nice and I feel like I can trust her to answer my questions truthfully.

"Well my first question is where's my family?" 

"We have gathered some information and your mom was one among many that disappeared. We are still trying to locate your father. Did you have any other members of your immediate family?" She asks and I shake my head no and begin to wonder if animals were included in the half that's gone. Is Marvel gone too?

"You said it's been a week since the um event occurred, right?" I ask and Clara nods her head. "What has happened out there since then?" I ask and point towards the window. I wonder if a clean up has occurred, but I highly doubt it since the whole world is practically destroyed and half the people are missing. 

"In all honesty, it isn't a pretty sight. People are devastated over the loss of loved ones and it's a complete tragedy out there."

"Did you lose family?" I ask her, but now I'm regretting my decision because I don't want to impose.

"Yeah, um my daughter," she tells me and looks down at her hands. 

"I'm so sorry," I tell her.

"We're all in the same boat here. We're all trying to figure out exactly what happened. So don't be sorry," she reassures me.

"I'm surprised people are still working," I truthfully say.

"All medicare centers, police stations, and fire departments went in to immediate work as we began to realize that tons of people are hurt out there. It's been hard since we've all lost people too, but there are people out there that need our help more than ever. Like you, for example."

"I appreciate you taking care of me, but I need to get home and figure things out," I tell Clara and sit up in my hospital bed.

"You will be released later today. Just be prepared to see some pretty awful things out there," Clara warns me and I gulp in nervousness. I am very scared of what I'm about to see.


	15. Chapter 15

I step outside for the first time in a week and take in a deep breath of what used to be fresh air. The smell of smoke and dirt lingers in my nose and I can't help but let out yet another cough. The sun blinds me but my eyes soon adjust to the disaster that stands in front of me. Wow. New York is a mess and I can only imagine what other places look like as well. 

Clara cleared my release this morning and gave me my things that I had on me in the car accident. She nicely put them in a plastic bag for me and handed it to me as I walked out the door. The bag holds inside my wallet, car keys, apartment key, and my phone, which is dead. I really need to charge my phone so I can try to contact somebody and figure things out.

I wonder who's still out there that I know. Is my dad waiting for me back at the apartment? Is Marvel with him? How's Aunt May? Was she dusted too? Where's Peter? Please don't let Peter be gone.

I begin to walk through the streets of New York to make my way back home. I highly doubt the subway stations are even operating, so I'll just make this journey by foot. I could really use google maps right about now.

I make a turn a few blocks down from the hospital and see even more rubble than I did before. I walk slowly to take in this despairing scene. This is horrible. There's nothing but rubble under my feet.

I speed up to try and get home faster and luckily I start to notice some familiar street signs. Soon enough, I'm standing frozen in front of my apartment building that is still intact, thank goodness. I open the double doors and walk inside my building that has no evidence that anything out of the ordinary even happened since it looks so normal. I head to the staircase and the familiar memory of Peter and I racing to our floor fills my head and a sad smile can't help but form across my face. 

I reach my floor and walk over to my apartment door, afraid of what's behind it. I knock in hopes that my father will open it and greet me with a reassuring smile, but seconds that feel like minutes pass. No answer. Finally, I decide to get out my key and turn the door knob open. "Hello?" I yell out. I'm welcomed with silence. 

Suddenly, I'm falling towards the floor and catch myself with my hands as I'm pushed from behind. I turn around to see my beautiful dog smiling right in my face. Tears form in my eyes and I let out a sigh of relief. "Marvel, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" I tell her and she licks my face as I pull her down on me for a hug. 

After a few sentimental minutes of hugging my baby, I pull myself together and stand up on my feet. "I'll be right back this time, I promise. I just have to go check some things out next door," I tell Marvel, even though I know she can't understand me, and I head back out into the hall. No success with finding my father, but maybe I'll have some with Aunt May. Besides, my father could still be out there. Maybe he's looking for me.

I hurriedly knock on Aunt May and Peter's door and wait a few seconds before knocking again. I press my ear against the door to try and listen for footsteps, or any sound! "Oh please be in there," I whisper to myself and suddenly feel the door open and I catch myself just in time before falling over. I lock eyes with Aunt May and for a moment neither of us move. I guess we're just both in shock. 

"Oh my gosh," Aunt May lets out and covers her mouth with her hand. "I thought you were gone too," she says and tears pour down her cheeks and she hugs me as tight as she can. Too? 

I push her comment to the back of my brain because I don't think I can take anymore pain, at least not right now.

"May, I'm so glad you're here," I tell her and we pull apart to look at each other again. She smiles and we walk into the living room to sit down. 

"Where have you been?" She asks me and I explain everything to her, from the car accident to my release from the hospital. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." She sympathizes and gives my hand a squeeze like Peter used to do. 

"Im fine now, that's all that matters," I say and pause for a moment, thinking of how to approach my next question. Aunt May looks at me and I can tell she knows what I'm about to ask.

"No, I haven't seen Peter," She tells me like she read my mind. 

"When was the last time you saw him?" I ask her.

"The morning of the field trip," she tells me and I look down at my hands, biting my lip to fight back the tears. I was hoping she would say a few days ago because then I would know. I would know he wasn't dusted like the others. I would know there's a chance he'd be back. 

I have so many questions that still need to be answered and I need to ask somebody who knows the answers. I don't know who would, but I think I know where to look for that someone: The Avengers Facility.


	16. Chapter 16

During my conversation with May, we concluded that I would stay with her while we wait to see if my father comes back. There's still a lot to figure out, so it's for the best. I don't like the idea of living all alone after all that's happened anyways. I'm so grateful for May and her sweet heart. 

It's also convenient I live right across the hall, so I don't have to move all my stuff over to her small apartment that still holds Peter's things. We are going to move Marvel's dog bed, toys, and food over though so that she's not alone.

"I'll go get Marvel's things and bring them over. You stay here and rest. You can stay in Peter's room," May tells me and I almost regret saying I'll stay with her now that I know where I'll be sleeping. I nod my head and slowly walk towards Peter's bedroom that currently has its door closed. I open it and a cool breeze hits me. I look over and see that his window is open, probably from the last time he snuck out. Aunt May has already known he's Spiderman but that doesn't mean she approved of him fighting crime late at night.

All the good, fun memories of Peter and I hanging out in his room come flooding back to me and I can't help but cry. I shut his bedroom door to muffle the sounds and that's all I can do right now. Cry.

I lay down on his bed, which I guess is my temporary one now, and cry until I can't anymore. A few minutes pass and my heavy breathing finally slows which allows me to drift off to sleep.

—————

I wake up to find a blanket pulled over me and Marvel laying right behind me against my back. I sit up without trying to wake her and tip toe to Peter's dresser, where I left my things from the hospital. I pull out my phone from the plastic bag to check the time and try turning it on, forgetting it's dead. I guess I forgot to charge it before falling asleep.

I walk into the kitchen to find May sitting at her small, wooden kitchen table drinking some coffee. "Hey sweet girl," she greets me with a smile. "What are you doing up? It's 3 in the morning," May informs me. So I guess that's what time it is.

"Couldn't sleep," I tell her and she nods.

"Yeah me too. There's just so much on my mind," she says and she stares hopelessly into her coffee mug. I can see a glint of sadness in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind that I put Marvel's bed and toys in Peter's room with you. I figured she'd want to be close to you," she says to change the subject and I smile.

"No problem at all!" I tell her and head to the front door. "I'm gonna head over to my apartment for a few. I need to grab a couple of things and find my phone charger," I inform her and she nods in understanding as I walk out the door and hear it shut behind me.

I unlock my apartment door and open it to reveal a deserted place that used to be full of yelling, barking, and the tv blasting. It sounds crazy, but it was home. I know it still is my home, but it sure doesn't feel like it when none of my family is in sight. I shake the sad feeling that causes a shiver down my spine and head to my bedroom to search for my phone charger.

I see it plugged in right next to my bed right where I left it. I walk over and plug my dead phone in to charge while I gather some stuff.

I reach in my closet and grab a small suitcase that is just the perfect size to fit some necessities. I start gathering up things like my toiletries, clothes, favorite books, and a few pictures off my desk that hold wonderful memories with Peter and my family.   
This should be enough to keep me from coming over here for at least a week. I can't come here too often or the overflow of sadness will hit me again.

I head back over to my phone to see that it's already at 20%. "That's good enough for now," I say to myself and unplug it. Just as I'm about to stick my phone in my pocket and collect my charger, a notification catches my eye on my lock screen. One new voicemail it reads. I unlock my phone and see the name of who it's from. That can't be. That's not possible. I look at the date of when it was sent and it says just a little over a week ago. The date of the car accident. The date of the dust. The date of the disappearances. I click on the voicemail and hear the sound of the voice I've been dying to hear.

"Hey this is Peter. Peter Parker," he says and I bring my hand up to my mouth as a gasp escapes. Tears pour down my cheeks as I continue to listen. "I'm really starting to think I should've listened to you and stayed on the bus," I hear him say and I smile. 

"I really hope you receive this message, Hayley, cause I need you to hear it. I want you to know that I'm okay. My heroic quest is taking a little longer than expected and I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always abandoning you when you needed me. I'm sorry that I lied to you for so long. I'm sorry I missed our date last night. I hope I didn't break your heart, but if I did then I promise I'll mend it when I get back. I love you so much and I promise I'll be back. I don't know when or how because I'm currently on an alien spaceship blasting through space with some crazy people who call themselves the guardians of the galaxy." He pauses. "I never thought that would be a sentence that comes out of my mouth," he says and I can hear his sweet laugh through the phone line. I can't help but laugh too.

"Anyways, I will. I wish I could explain all that is happening right now because I'm tired of keeping secrets, but I honestly don't know what's going on right now either. All I know is that I need to be here. I hope you understand and I really hope to see you soon. I don't know when you'll receive this message because I don't even know how many bars I have in space, but like I said earlier, I really hope you receive it. I love you Hay-" he begins to say but his message is cut off with a beep meaning his message had to end.

"I love you too Peter," I whisper to myself, wishing he was right here beside me to hear it. I sit in silence for a few minutes trying to process what just happened.

I can't do this anymore. I need answers. That voicemail just made this puzzle a little harder to put together. Why was Peter in space? Who are the guardians? What happened to Peter, my parents, and the rest of the world? I can't just sit here wondering. I have to know where they are. Why are they gone? And most importantly, how do we get them back?


	17. Chapter 17

I walk back into Peter's bedroom after returning from my apartment and flick on a lamp that's on top of his dresser. The top drawer creeks as I pull it open to reveal some of Peter's sweatshirts that are nicely folded. I pull one out and hug it tightly to my chest for a moment. I feel so close to Peter as I take my night shirt off and replace it with his blue, Midtown sweatshirt. 

I begin to close his drawer until I notice something hiding underneath all his shirts. I reach down and pick up what looks like his old glasses case. I open it and there they are. His glasses that he used to wear all the time. I remember when he stopped wearing them and I always wondered why. I was also very upset because he used to look so cute in his glasses.

A memory of little Peter wearing his big, nerdy glasses and walking down the Midtown hallway pops into my brain. That feels like forever ago. What about all my other classmates? I haven't even thought about everyone else affected. Aunt May did tell me that Midtown High has shut down for awhile, along with the rest of the schools in the district, to regroup. Even if school was going on, I don't think I'd be able to pull myself together and go. 

I decide I'll go exploring in the morning to see the results in the outside world. I also need to try to contact some people. I'll start with Ned. But of course, he'd be asleep right now if he was still here.

I click off the lamp light and trail over to the bed, trying not to trip over anything in the dark. It takes me awhile to fall asleep as my head fills with thoughts of what's to come.

—————

I wake up after a restless night of sleep and roll over to see the alarm clock read 8:17am. I throw myself out of bed to begin my productive day of getting answers. 

My mind races as I apply some mascara and change into some shorts and another T-shirt of Peter's that isn't as baggy as his sweatshirts. 

I walk out into the living room to see a deserted couch. May is probably still asleep; it is still pretty early. I take out a sticky note and write down Going out, I'll be back by dinner time just to let her know I'll be back and haven't disappeared. I don't want to cause anymore worry on her. I can only imagine how she's dealing with the loss of Peter. They are so close and the last bit of family either of them have left.

I walk downstairs and out the door to feel a cool breeze hit me. I pull out my fully charged phone and call an Uber. Luckily, one is nearby and he'll be here in 5 minutes. I'm surprised there are still Uber drivers out there. I'm surprised a lot of people are still working, actually. I guess the world still has to function in order for things to seem slightly normal after a disastrous event like this. 

He arrives and I climb into his car. The guy, probably around 25 years old, greets me with a shiny white smile and I attempt to give the realist smile possible back. "Where ya headed?" He asks me. 

"The Avengers facility," I tell him and he gives me a confused look in the rear view mirror.

"I don't think I can get in there," he informs me and I nod my head.

"Just drop me off as close as possible."

He nods his head in understanding and starts to drive off. From what I can see, the roads look pretty cleared off now and I can only see a few crashed or abandoned cars along the side. Flashbacks of my car crash and my mom disappearing come back. Suddenly I realize my driver is driving too fast for comfort. "Could you slow down a little?" I ask him in the most polite voice possible. 

"I'm going the speed limit," he tells me, slightly annoyed, and now I don't like him as much anymore. He takes a turn a little too sharply and my heart starts to pound and I can feel my hands shaking a little. What's wrong with me? I begin to sweat a little and try to look at the horizon in front of me so that I don't get dizzy, but it doesn't help. My head spins and I grab the seat in front of me. "Are you okay?" The driver asks as he notices my sudden change of stability. I have to get out of here.

"Just let me out here," I manage to let out and he slams on his breaks. I fumble with the door handle and stumble out of the car. Luckily, there's a bench nearby and I throw myself on it to rest and catch my breath. What just happened?

I think I just experienced my first anxiety attack. I've never had that happen before, but let's just say I never want to feel that way again. I feel like I was trapped somewhere and couldn't escape. 

I sit for a few more minutes to gather myself and decide to go ahead and call Ned while I'm just sitting here. I find his name in my contacts and lift the phone up to my ear as I hear it ring. And ring. And ring. I wasn't very optimistic so as expected, it goes to voicemail. That can't be good. I'll try and call again later. Maybe he's still asleep.

I hang up the phone and stand up to start looking for clues as to where I am. I see a sign stating that the Hudson River is nearby, so I know I'm close to the facility. When I looked it up on google maps earlier, it said it was in upstate New York near the Hudson. 

I start walking in that direction and can see a faint, glass building in the distance. That has to be it. I continue to walk and finally, after about 20 minutes, I arrive at the front gates. There's a big fence around the huge building and I can tell this place has high security. I see an intercom with a little red button and head over to it to press it. 

I hold it down and say "Hey. It's me, Hayley Mara. I'm friends with Spiderman and I'm looking for Tony Stark," I state the reason of why I'm here and release the button. I don't know who's on the other side listening so I didn't want to say Peter Parker and them not know who I'm talking about. I also figure Tony would know the most about what's going on. I stand there for a few minutes, confused as to what's taking so long. Is anyone inside? Why am I not getting an answer? I see a security camera on top of the fence and try waving to it but there's still no response. Suddenly, the tall, steel gates open and reveal a long driveway. I begin to walk.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is it really you?" I hear a voice say as I open the door to the building. I look up to see Black Widow, Captain America, and Pepper staring right at me. I meet eyes with Pepper and it looks like she has tears in her eyes. 

We met a while back, when Peter brought me to meet Tony. During the tour, I wandered off to find a bathroom and I met Pepper along to way. She helped me find one and we started talking. We actually hit it off and she was so sweet. I honestly didn't think she would remember me if I ever saw her again. But here she is. With some avengers that I never dreamed I'd be standing in the same room with. They look at me with bewildered expressions as well, the same as Pepper. What did she mean by "is it really you"? Did they think I was dusted like Aunt May did?

"Hi," is all I mutter out because I honestly don't know what to say. Pepper smiles and walks towards me. 

"Hi Hayley. This is Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers," Pepper introduces me to them even though I know exactly who they are.

"It is such an honor to meet you both! Y'all are awesome," I tell them as I have a fan girl moment. They both smile at me and reach out for me to shake their hands. 

"It's nice to meet you too," Steve says with his pearly white smile and my heart beat speeds up. 

I decide to get back to business and turn to Pepper. "What did you mean by 'is it really you'?" I ask her.

"Oh well, we all thought you were gone. We hadn't heard from you or Peter so we thought," she trails off and walks over to a computer. She pulls up a screen that starts showing faces. Faces of people with their names and status of if they're missing or not. I see a picture of a guy named Scott Lang, which also has the name "Antman", and then a picture of me pops up. My status says "missing". 

"Oh, um, I wasn't with Peter when it happened. He went off to fight on some alien spaceship like a day before the disappearances. I was with my mom in the car, but she dusted away and the car crashed. I've been in the hospital for the past week," I explain to them.

"Oh my gosh Hayley, I'm so sorry that happened to you," Pepper tells me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I smile, but then it fades as I see a picture of Peter pop up on the screen. Just seeing his soft smile again makes my heart flutter. I just wish I could see it in person. Steve probably notices my sad expression because he speaks up and says, "I'm gonna turn this off now," to Pepper and she nods. 

"I think Peter really is gone though," I tell her and look down at the floor. "That's why I came here, actually. I have some questions about all that's happened." 

"We're happy to answer them for you. These are very confusing times," Natasha tells me and I walk over to sit and join her at the desk. Steve and Pepper follow and soon we're all sitting in a circle. They're staring at me and I can tell they're waiting for my first question. I should've made a list because my mind is drawing a blank.

I decide to ask, "Why have people disappeared?"

I can see Steve preparing to answer so I look over at him and meet his eyes. "We faced a new problem that was bigger than we've ever experienced. There are these things called Infinity Stones and when someone collects all 6 of them, they can do whatever they want. They could wipe out half the population if they wanted to," he explains and I nod my head as I follow along. "And that's exactly what Thanos did. He collected them and we couldn't stop him. He snapped his fingers and they were all gone."

His story brings tears to my eyes and I can tell it's an emotional topic for him as well. The Avengers lost. I've never thought that was possible because they never have. But I guess some fights you just can't win.

Natasha puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I decide to ask another question to break this sad silence. "Do we know who all he snapped away?" I ask curiously. 

"Not exactly. Right now we're just keeping track of all the Avengers and they're loved ones. That's why you were in the system. So far we've gathered that half of them are gone."

"Or missing," Pepper pipes up. "Some we don't know for sure. Like with you." She says and I can tell she has hope. I just realized that Tony isn't here. Surely he would've been in here with Pepper trying to figure things out. Maybe he's missing as well. 

"Where's Tony?" I ask. There's a brief moment of silence before Pepper speaks again. 

"Last I heard from him, he was on that ship that was blasting off into space. Maybe Peter went with him," she connects the dots. I don't remember Peter mentioning he was with Tony in that voicemail he sent me, but maybe they were together. Maybe they still are and they're alive. Space is huge and obviously there is no cell reception, so maybe they're on their way home right now. 

"If you hear from Tony, will you let me know?" I ask and she nods her head yes. "Thank you all for answering my questions. This has really helped and I definitely have more, but I think I just need to wrap my head around what I was just told." I tell them and look around the table.

"Feel free to come back anytime," Steve tells me with a friendly smile on his face. I'm really glad I came here. There are still millions of people out there who don't know exactly what happened, but I'm glad I'm not included in that anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since talking to Pepper. And there is still no word from Tony. I hate to say that I'm starting to lose hope, but I'm still trying to grasp onto it as long as possible. It is hard, though, to keep a firm grasp on a thought that seems impossible. 

Aunt May and I have been keeping each other company and it's actually been refreshing hanging out with her after all that's happened. She makes me laugh every night when we play Uno and has made many delicious desserts lately. I can really tell she's trying to cheer me up and keep herself distracted. It definitely is hard to forget what happened though. Those silent moments when you're just laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but the sad thought creeps in that most of who you love has vanished, makes it very hard to forget.

I still haven't heard from Ned and I even tried contacting MJ, but there's no word from her either. There's still no sign of my dad anywhere, so I can only assume he was snapped away too. It's hard to believe that a big purple dude just snapped his fingers and made half the world disappear, but I guess I'll believe anything right now in these desperate times. 

"Hey Hayley," Aunt May interrupts my thoughts and I open my eyes as I sit up on the couch. "There's a shelter down the street for kids who's parents disappeared and I was wondering if you'd like to go help out with me tomorrow. It'd be good, ya know, to get out of this little apartment."

"Sure," I say with a plastered smile. I love kids and would love to help those affected, but it's going to be pretty sad to see these kids left without parents. I don't know if I can bare it.

Aunt May can tell I'm weary about it and sits next to me on the couch. She takes my hand and puts it in hers. "Do you want to talk about anything? You know, like about what happened. If not, I will let you be." she says with a smile and I immediately shake my head no. She's sweet for caring about me and I know she probably wants to say some stuff, but I'm not in the mood to cry right now. My eyes have been pretty dry the past few days and I'd like to keep it that way. "Okay, well I'll be in my room if you need me. Goodnight." She squeezes my hands and walks out of the room. I'm grateful she's not pushing me to talk about it right now. I close my eyes to keep from crying and end up falling asleep.

I am suddenly awake from the sound of my own screaming and I am jolted into a sitting position in bed. I'm breathing heavily as I try to forget the nightmare I just had. The bedroom door is swung open and there's Peter, in his pajamas which includes no shirt and his gray sweatpants. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asks concerned and walks over to the bed. I pull him into a hug and just the physical contact between us makes me relax. 

"I just had a nightmare," I tell him and he pulls away from me to look me in the eyes. His eyes are full of worry. "But can you stay with me?" I ask him and he nods his head as he climbs in bed with me. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head and hand on his chest. 

"I'm sorry you keep getting nightmares. I hate seeing you in this much pain," Peter whispers to me. "It breaks my heart."

I don't respond. I just lay here as I soak in this moment with him. 

"What are the nightmares about?" He curiously asks me. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

"It's not important. I know it's not real and that's all that matters," I inform him and he squeezes me closer to him. "Thanks for staying with me by the way."

"Anytime," Peter Parker replies. Out of the corner of my eye I can see dust and that's when I jump.

My body is suddenly awake as I jump up from my laying position on the couch. It was just a dream. The nightmare. Peter. All of it.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up the next morning from a restless night of sleep because after having that very realistic dream, it is hard not to think about. I get up off the couch, which is where I happened to fall asleep in the first place, and walk into the kitchen to find Aunt May. 

"I'll go to the shelter with you today," I blurt out. Laying on the couch all night with my eyes open made me think about a lot and I have decided to help those kids. They're missing their parents just like me and I can understand everything they are probably feeling right now. It'd be good to turn my pain into something good by being able to relate to those kids and help them figure everything out. 

"Great! I'll call and let them know they have another volunteer!" Aunt May says with a happy smile and heads over to the phone. "Also, my offer still stands on the table. If you want to talk about anything, at anytime, just let me know." 

I give her a nod and walk into the bedroom to get ready. I still don't know if I should refer to it as my bedroom or not. I'm only staying here temporarily. This will always be Peter's room. 

I change clothes and get ready for today. I'm actually excited to do something eventful and impactful today. I haven't really gotten out much and my life, as well as everyone else's, has been a sinking ship lately. It'll be good to get out of this little apartment and do some good out in the world. 

Aunt May and I begin to walk the streets of New York and I look around to see a little less rubble than before. In the distance, I can see a harbor that is full of docked ships and the sky is still more gray than usual. I can tell so many people are working very hard to fix this mess and get things looking normal again. It may be to distract themselves from the pain or just to be a nice citizen. Either way, it makes me feel guilty for not helping out more. This is yet another reason why I've decided to help these kids. 

I can see a brick building in the distance that has a "The Children's Shelter" sign painted overhead the door. "That's it over there," May tells me and points in the direction. I wonder how many kids are lost and afraid in there. The sad thought sends a shiver down my spine. 

All of a sudden, I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and it makes me jump a little. I pull it out and see an unknown number pop up on my screen. I click the green accept button and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hayley! It's Pepper, we got a message from Tony." She tells me and I bring my hand up to my mouth in shock. That means he's alive! And Peter may be too! 

"Can I come over?" I ask in a rush. 

"Of course. We'll have the gates open for you." She lets me know.

"I'll be right there!" I say and hang up the phone. I look over to see May looking at me with a confused expression. "That was Pepper Potts. She told me that they just received a message from Tony!"

"Oh my gosh! That means-" May stops short and I nod my head. 

"That means we can find out what happened to Peter since they were together!" I finish her sentence and I can see hopeful tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna head over there and find out. I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to help out." I say, a little disappointed that I can't be with the kids today.

"It's okay, maybe another time. You just go find out what happened to my nephew!" She says and I begin to try and wave over a taxi. 

I hop in and before I know it I'm back, standing in front of the big, open gates at the Avengers facility. I start my walk inside and follow the long pathway to the two front doors. They automatically swing open as I approach and I'm greeted by Pepper. "I tried to get here as fast as I could." I anxiously say and I follow her into another room.

We enter and I pause in my footsteps. Standing in the room is Thor THE God of Thunder and a blonde lady that I've never seen before, but she's really pretty. "Um hi," I say with a little wave and immediately regret my choice of words. 

"Hello, you must be Hayley," Thor says in his deep voice and bows his head towards me. "You're that spider boy's little girlfriend aren't you?" He asks and I let out a short laugh. 

"Uh yeah I am," I tell him and turn to the blonde lady as she begins to speak. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Carol Danvers," she says with a sweet smile and I automatically like her. She holds out her hand and I happily shake it. 

I finally turn to Pepper to see if she's gonna address the real reason I'm here. Don't get me wrong, I can't believe I got to meet Thor, but I would like to know what Tony's message said. "We're trying to arrange a rescue plan at the moment," Pepper tells me and that gives me a little hope knowing they have an actual plan. "It wasn't a good message," she adds and my heart drops. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Here let me play it for you," She says and hands me an Iron Man helmet. I hesitate to take it because it looks very expensive and like it has a lot of parts, I would hate to break it. "Put this on."

I put it on over my head and feel a little weird doing so. Suddenly, Tony's voice fills my ears and I can feel a tear falling down my cheek as I hear the words, "Part of the journey is the end."

I can tell this is a very personal message to Pepper and I'm very surprised she's letting me hear it. She was right though, it is bad. He said he's adrift in space and ran out of food. They better hurry up with their plan or else he's gonna run out of oxygen. After a moment, the message ends and I lift the helmet off my head. I could tell by his tired voice that he feels defeated. 

"I'm so sorry, Pepper," I tell her and give her an awkward hug. We don't know each other too well but it feels right in the moment and she gladly accepts. "What are we gonna do? Surely we can save him."

"I'm gonna get him!" I suddenly hear Carol shout and both Pepper and I whip our heads to look at her.


	21. Chapter 21

As it turns out, Carol Danvers actually goes by the name Captain Marvel usually and also has amazing super powers, just like the other Avengers. She took off right before our eyes and blasted into space, determined to return back with Tony. 

I've been anxiously waiting with Pepper for a few hours now and I can tell she's really worried. I can tell she's not worried about Carol finding Tony. I can sense we both have the confidence that she'll be able to track him down. But Pepper is afraid of what Carol will find up there. Will she find Tony breathless? Will he still barely be alive? What condition will he be in? 

"It'll be okay, I can feel it," I tell Pepper and put my hand over hers that's resting on the table. When Peter would do that, it would always calm me down a little. I want Pepper to know it'll be okay and that I'm here for her as a friend.

"Ya know, you're a pretty special kid, Hayley," Pepper tells me and it brings a warm smile to my face.

"Thank you."

"I admire how you can be so optimistic in a time like this." She says and it makes my heart ache. These have actually been the hardest few weeks of my life, but I'm not the type of person to bring others down with me. I'm getting sick and tired of the smile that I fake everyday, but I'm not going to let myself crumble in front of anybody. 

"Knowing that we're going to get Tony back gives me hope. He's a genius and I know he'll be able to figure out how to fix all of this. Then, I'll have my family and Peter back," I tell her my thoughts and she smiles at them. 

"You really miss them, huh?" 

"More than anything. Just like how you miss Tony," I tell her and give her hand a squeeze before getting up to grab some water.

Just as I pour myself a glass, Steve Rogers bursts through the doors and into the room. "They're back."

Pepper springs up from her chair and I try not to spill my water as I set it on the counter and follow them. He said "they are" back. Does he mean Peter too?

As I'm basically sprinting through the building as I try to keep up, I see Bruce Banner and Lieutenant Rhodes, who I know to be the Iron Patriot and Tony's best friend. Although, I think he goes by War Machine now. 

Right as I step outside in the cool, night air, I look up into the dark sky to see Carol carrying a huge spacecraft on top of her glowing hands. Holy crap. What can't this woman do? 

She gently sets it down and the door to the craft opens. I can barely make out a blue figure that's helping a fragile looking man down the ramp and as I look closer I see that it's Tony. I run up closer just as Steve takes Tony and helps him walk. It looks like Tony mutters something to him and his eyes fill with tears. I wonder what he said. 

As Tony goes through everyone and hugs them, I can only help but notice how tired and defeated he looks. He has definitely lost weight and he looks very beat up. I can only imagine what happened up there in space. 

He hugs Pepper and as he does so, we make eye contact. I look at him with hopeful eyes and he knows my question before I even have to ask "is Peter with you?" 

He slowly walks over to me and just shakes his head no. Who knew a little gesture like that could make my heart break into even smaller pieces? I let tears escape from my eyes and fall down my cheeks as Tony pulls me into a hug. I try not to hug him too much in fear of hurting him, but I take the physical contact anyways. I rest my head on his shoulder as he puts his hand on my back to let me cry. I know I said I wouldn't crack in front of anyone, and frankly crying in front of the Avengers is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done, but I don't really care at the moment. My hope of Peter still being alive has now disappeared. I know he was snapped away. I know he won't be back anytime soon. 

I gently back away from Tony as Steve grabs his arm and tells him he should rest. We all head back into the building, but Steve tells me that they need to talk about important stuff and that it's best I'm not in the room, which is understandable. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Tony say to you when he stepped off the ship?" I ask Steve just as I'm about to walk away. My curiosity likes to take hold of me. 

Steve looks hesitant but tells me anyways. "He said that he lost the kid."

That statement shoots me right through the heart and I nod my head thank you as I walk away. I hear the door to their conference room shut and I slowly walk towards a random hallway. I see room's with name tags stuck to the doors and read down the row. I see one room labeled "Vision" and another "Scarlett Witch". I read a few more and finally I read Spiderman. Peter has a room here? I open the door and find a room that is uniquely designed with high tech basically lacing the walls. It doesn't seem like Peter even knew about his own room, considering he never told me about it and this room seems like no one has ever stepped foot in it. 

I sit down on the comfy bed that has a blue comforter. I just need a quiet moment to gather my thoughts. Peter wasn't with Tony which can only mean he was one of the many taken away from Thanos. I freaking hate this guy, Thanos, and I've never even met him. I don't need to meet him. The fact that he snapped away half of the universe, including my family and the love of my life, is enough reason to hate him. What type of name is Thanos anyways? It's the ugliest thing I've ever heard. 

The words that Pepper told me earlier pop into my head, "I admire how you can be so optimistic in a time like this." 

I need to be positive or else I'm just going to be depressed forever and that won't help anything. Tony being alive is a good sign and I know he'll be able to figure out a plan to get everyone back. Whatever it takes and however long, I know we'll get them back. We'll get my family back. We'll get Peter back.


	22. Chapter 22

I wanted to talk to Tony and ask him what exactly happened up there. I wanted to ask if Peter was in any pain when it happened, even though it would hurt me even more if I found out he was. But I was informed Tony needed his rest, so I left. Now I'm just walking home because I'm not in the mood to call an Uber or get a taxi and have to talk to somebody. I just need to be alone.

Before I left the facility, when I went to see if Tony could talk, I heard some of the avengers talking about a plan. I wasn't ease dropping per-say, I just happened to overhear them talking about leaving tonight. Whatever they're doing, I hope it works. 

I feel a trickle of water hit my forehead and slowly slide down my cheek. I look up and see dark clouds hovering over New York City to add to this already gloomy day. It starts to rain a little harder and I run into the closest building for shelter from the storm that's brewing. I observe the little restaurant I just walked into and see a sign with the label "Shawarma". This place looks strangely familiar.

That's when the memory hits. I've been here before with Peter. But what for? I feel like we were celebrating his birthday, but I can't remember which one. I do remember that Uncle Ben was there and he had the biggest smile plastered on his face. Uncle Ben was the sweetest man and was always so proud of Peter. I definitely remember that.

I'm pretty sure Ned was there too. We were Peter's only friends at the time, just like we pretty much are now, but we loved having a small group of friends. It made it easier to hang out and it was so much fun. It is so much fun. 

Then, of course, Aunt May and my parents were also in attendance. It was a small party to celebrate Peter, but it was special and I'll always remember it. I just wish I could remember some of the small details. How old was Peter turning? What did I get him for a present? What flavor cake did we eat?

After losing Peter, the small details of our time together are more important now than ever. That's why it's so sad that I can't even remember.

All the memories come back, but he never does. That's why I need to remember everything that happened between us, so I don't forget him. I don't ever want to forget his laugh or the way he scrunches his nose when he gets nervous. I don't want to forget how soft his dark hair is or how he can easily cheer me up no matter what.

I decide to get some food to go to bring back home to Aunt May. I order at the counter and they hand me the delicious smelling food in a styrofoam container. I gladly accept it and walk out the door to see that the storm has passed and is quickly heading in the opposite direction. 

I finish my walk home in hopes that the food is still warm enough to eat once I get back to the apartments. I hate re heated food.

I arrive at the building and walk upstairs. Right when I open the door, Aunt May comes walking into the room. "Is that Shawarma's?" She excitedly asks before I even show her the food. 

"Yeah... how did you know?" I question as I set the boxes on the counter and open them up.

"I can smell it from a mile away! I used to eat there all the time, I love it!" She says and I laugh.

I get us each out a plate to start filling with food. "When I went in, it reminded me of the time Peter had a birthday party there."

"Oh yeah! Wow, that was forever ago." She says and her smile fades a little. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. "You kids grow up so fast. I can't believe you are both sophomores in high school!" 

"I know! It's crazy we graduate in two years. I still don't know how I'm going to afford college," I confess.

"Don't worry about it girl! You're the smartest kid in school. You'll definitely get some scholarships! Don't tell Peter I said that," May says and I laugh. I love that we're just normally talking about Peter like nothing happened. It makes everything that has occurred in the past month just feel like a nightmare that's finally over. It feels like Peter is just in the other room.

"Speaking of my Peter, what'd you find out?" She asks me the dreaded question and my laugh immediately stops.

"I'm so sorry May," I pause. She probably knows what I'm about to say. "He's gone." She just nods her head in acceptance and I can see that she doesn't know what to say next. I've found that it's really hard to form words when feeling such sadness that everyone has felt lately. "We're gonna get him back though," I tell her hopefully as I remember the Avengers talking about a plan. She gives me a smile at my try at consolidating her. 

"So," she pauses then continues. "Is Captain America as cute in person as he is on the news?" She asks to change the subject and I laugh out loud. 

"Even hotter," I reply with a wink.


	23. Chapter 23

It's been about a week since Tony returned and I haven't been in contact with Pepper or any Avenger since. I just don't want to be reminded of the horrible news. I'd say my week has mostly been made up of playing board games with May, eating lots of take out, and taking Marvel on walks around the block. May keeps telling me she's proud of me for getting out of the small apartment instead of being locked up and depressed, but she can tell I'm still really upset.

May seems to be pretty normal on the outside, but on the inside I can tell she's being eaten up about Peter really being gone. She's just better at hiding her pain inwardly than I am. Unlike her, I can't help but wear my emotions on my sleeve and be outwardly emotional. But hey, everyone grieves differently.

May told me a phrase the other day that's actually helped me a little. As long as there is life, there is hope. It's true. For starters, not everyone was snapped away. I've realized that I should be thankful for those I still have left even it is very few. I don't know what I'd do without May or Marvel there to comfort me. On the second hand, there's still life out there. Life like Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, the smartest people to ever exist in my opinion. I have hope that they can figure out a plan to bring everybody back. 

That simple little phrase has also helped me realize that I'm a life that is left. I can't waste it being sad for myself when there are millions of other people out there that have it just as bad. Some people have nobody left. For example, the kids at the shelter May told me about. That's why I told May that today I would for sure go to the shelter with her and help those kids.

"Are you ready?" I hear May call from the other room.

"Coming," I yell back in response before grabbing my purse and walking out of the bedroom. I see May standing there with a smile. "May, I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"These kids have been without their parents for a month now. How am I supposed to cheer them up?" I ask.

"We aren't necessarily going to make these kids happy again, that's a hard thing to do. Our job is to make them feel loved and to be a friend to them. Don't be nervous, okay?" May tells me and I nod. I can do that.

We head over to the shelter and walk through the doors to enter the brick building. I look around to see different stations set up for the kids. There must be about 120 kids and 50 volunteers. This is crazy. I love seeing a community brought together.

As I continue to look around with May by my side, I see a lady striding towards. She reaches us fast and holds out her hand in excitement. "Hi, my name's Amelia and I'm the coordinator of this whole shebang. You must be Hayley!" She introduces herself and I shake her hand. May must've told her I was coming. "It's so nice to meet you! Here's a calendar of our fun events coming up if you'd like to return again to volunteer," Amelia informs me and hands me a piece of paper. It has a whole schedule of fun activities planned for the kids. Some events read "game night" and "movie marathon". 

"Looks fun!" I tell her and smile. She seems like a really nice lady. She's full of excitement, that's for sure. 

"Okay well, make yourself at home. Don't be afraid to talk with the kids and get to know them. They won't bite!" She says and I laugh. She strides away, probably on to her next task, and I look at May. 

"I'm going to go see if the food station needs any help serving. What are you gonna do?" May asks me and I look around once again to try and get an idea of what to do. I see a little girl, probably around the age of 6, sitting and playing all by herself in the play area. 

"I'm gonna head that way," I tell May and she nods, then walks away. I head towards the play station and walk up to the little girl. "Hi, can I join you?" I ask in the kindest voice possible and she quietly nods her head yes. I sit criss crossed next to her and start building LEGO's along with her. "My name is Hayley, what's yours?"

"Ellery," She says and I can barely make out what she said. 

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Ellery. That's a beautiful name," I say and hold out my hand. She gently shakes it and I can tell she loosens up a little. So far so good. "What are you building?"

"A house for my family when they come back," Ellery tells me and it makes my heart break. 

"Look at all the colors it has! They're gonna love it!" I say and Ellery smiles at my comment. 

"When I'm done, I'm gonna build a new school that I can go to. I miss my friends, I don't have any here," she informs me. I don't know if she's just pretending or if she actually thinks what she's building will become real. Whichever it is, I play along. 

"That's a great idea! What grade are you in?" I ask her. 

"Kindergarten," She says and continues stacking up her legos. 

"Kindergarten is so much fun! That was my favorite year," I say to try and cheer her up. I honestly don't remember any part of that year, that was so long ago. 

"It was fun before my parents disappeared and couldn't take me anymore," Ellery tells me. 

"Do you miss them?" I ask. It's a dumb question, I know. She sadly nods her head yes and stops building. "Yeah, I miss mine too."

Ellery leans over and wraps her little arms around me to give me a hug. I smile and hug her back. "I like you," she says. 

"Why thank you, I like you too," I say with a laugh and she sits back up to start building legos again. "Will you come to the movie night so I have a friend to sit with?"

"I wouldn't miss it."


	24. Chapter 24

As promised, I went to the movie night with Ellery and we watched some heartfelt Disney movies. Within the month that has passed, I've been going back to visit her and help out at least everyday during the week. My sad feelings have subsided a little more and I don't know if that's because I'm burying my feelings deep within or if I'm actually moving on. I honestly don't think I'll ever be ready to fully move on from what has happened.

Anyways, Pepper called me yesterday asking if I wanted to come over for dinner tonight at her and Tony's new house. Of course, I couldn't refuse and I've been wanting to see if Tony has gotten any better. They told me they would send Happy to come get me because their house is kind of in a secluded, private spot. I'm currently getting ready to go. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I'm sure they'd love to have you."

"That's okay, Hayley. The invitation was for you and I don't feel like going out anyways," May responds just as we hear a knock at the door. May walks over to the front door and opens it to reveal Happy standing there with a stunned expression. 

"Hi, May," he says to her while still staring into her eyes. It's completely obvious he likes her, but May seems clueless.

"Hey, Happy! You better keep this girl safe!" She sternly tells him and he nods his head okay. "Have a fun time!" May turns and tells me.

"I will, I promise," I tell her and give her a hug. She plants a kiss on my head and I head out the door.

"So kid, how are you holding up?" Happy asks me as he drives me in his fancy car. 

"Pretty good, actually. I've been keeping busy working at a children's shelter and I think I start school again pretty soon." I inform him and I can see him smiling in the rear view mirror. I've never met Happy before today, but Peter always spoke very highly of him. I knew about Happy even before I knew Peter was Spiderman. 

"I'm glad. It's been a pretty rough 2 months, but it can only get better from here." He says and I agree. How could things get worse?

After about 45 minutes, we're finally pulling up to Tony and Pepper's new home that is a beautiful cabin in the woods. It's absolutely gorgeous and the lakeside scenery around it is amazing.

Happy opens the car door for me and I hop out as I see Tony making his way towards me. "Hayley Mara! It's about time we saw you again," Tony welcomes me with a friendly tone and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, then pull away to observe. He definitely has gotten some meat back on his bones and he looks so much better. "I know, I know. I look fatter don't I?" He says as if reading my mind.

"No you don't!" I say with a laugh. "You look so much healthier. I'm glad!" I say and he smiles.

"Thank you. It's all thanks to Pepper's home cooked meals as of which you get to try tonight! She's finishing up in the kitchen, but we can go ahead inside. Happy, you better come join us."

"I planned on it, sir," Happy responds and we all head inside. Right as I walk in I can smell the delicious food straying from the kitchen. My mom never cooked and May only likes to bake desserts, so I don't get very many home cooked meals.

"Hayley!" Pepper says and wipes her hands on a towel before coming over to give me a hug. She looks a little different, like there's some sort of glow to her. 

"Hi, Pepper!" I say and hug her back. "Dinner smells delicious!"

"Thank you, I'm just hoping it tastes delicious as well."

We make our plates and all sit around the kitchen table. Just as I'm about to put a bite of food in my mouth, Tony speaks, "So we have some news we wanted to share." I look at Happy to see if he knows what their talking about and he shrugs. 

"I'm pregnant," Pepper blurts out and I jump out of my seat. Happy looks like he's gonna pass out.

"Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" I yell out and walk over to give Pepper a hug.

"Well it's about damn time," Happy says and reaches across the table to give Tony a firm handshake.

I give Tony a hug and we all sit back down around the table. I wonder if all the other Avengers know? Are they even still in contact with Tony?

"I better be The Godfather or else I'm walking out of that front door right the hell now," Happy says and I can tell he's joking. 

"Of course you are," Pepper says sweetly. "And we know you're so good with kids, so we want you to feel free to come over anytime you'd like," She says that last part to me and I smile. I know I've only personally known them for a few months, ever since Peter told me he was Spiderman, but they feel like family. They're such sweet people!


	25. Chapter 25

We finished eating dinner and Tony went outside with Happy to talk. Pepper and I have been cleaning up. "Thank you for inviting me over. This was fun," I thank Pepper.

"I'm so glad you could come. I'm sorry we haven't been in contact. It's just with the moving and all, we've been busy."

"It's okay."

"We've been worried about you," Pepper tells me and I nod. They've probably been worried considering that breakdown I had in front of everyone. "How are you? You can talk to me."

"I've just been trying to keep busy. If I sit down and rest for just a few seconds then my brain wanders and I start thinking. I start thinking about Peter and all the memories we have together. It makes me sad," I confess and she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Like what?" She asks. I'm hesitant to tell her a memory of Peter and I in fear of it making me cry, but I can tell she wants me to. "It might make you feel better to talk about it."

"Well there was this one time," I start to say and already start laughing a little at the memory before I can even speak it. "Peter and I were studying for a quiz and I was having a really hard time understanding the material. After like an hour of studying, he said to me "Babe, I'm gonna be honest with you. I love you, but you're going to fail this quiz and there's nothing we can do about it." It was so funny," I tell Pepper and smile at the memory of us in the library. She laughs along with me. 

"I bet you proved him wrong though," Pepper adds.

"Yeah, I did. I even got a better grade than him!" I say proudly and she laughs again. We're about to wash the dishes, but I can tell she's getting tired. "How about you sit down and rest. I can wash the dishes. I have plenty of experience!" I tell Pepper nicely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't mind at all! Go sit." I say and she walks out, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I start to rinse off the dishes, then leave them all in the sink while I go to hunt down the dish soap. Just as I'm about to open up a drawer, a picture on the counter catches my eye. I reach up and grab it to see a picture of Tony and Peter. They're both doing bunny ears to each other and Peter has the happiest smile on his face as he accepts an upside down certificate that reads "Stark Internship". I smile at the picture and start to feel a sad tear roll down my cheek. 

"I see you've found my favorite picture," I hear a voice from the doorway say and I look up to see Tony leaning against the wall. 

"Oh yeah, sorry," I say startled and gently put the picture back where I found it. 

"Don't apologize. It's a great picture of the two of us, people deserve to see it. I mean look how handsome I look!" Tony says, trying to make me smile.

"Do you think it will ever stop?" I suddenly ask before I can stop myself.

"What?" Tony asks as he walks over to me.

"The pain?" My voice says in almost a whisper.

"I honestly don't know. I would like to think it will," he answers and gives me a comforting smile. 

"If it doesn't, I don't think I'll survive it." I admit and he frowns.

"Don't say that. You're stronger than you think." Tony says and I can feel more tears forming in my eyes. 

"I don't feel very strong right now," I say and finally let the tears fall. "I- I loved him so much. I loved him more than anything!" I stutter out. 

"I know. He loved you so much too, I could see it every time he talked about you," Tony tells me and that makes my heart warm up a little. 

"I just- I don't know. How do you move on?" I ask. 

"You don't. You learn to live with the past and the pain and you keep them in your memory. Don't forget them." Tony instructs me and I nod. "It'll get better, I promise." He says and pulls me into a hug. Tony Stark is going to make a great dad.


	26. Chapter 26

In his absence, I am left with the rubble that once was my life. But I need to try and move on, like Tony suggested. Maybe I just need closure.

I head home after dinner and go straight to my/Peter's bedroom. I immediately grab my phone and enter Peter's number that I have memorized. I press the call button and put the phone up to my ear to hear ring after ring. Finally, the phone sends to voicemail and I hear Peter's voice on the other end. His shy voice makes me smile, but makes me miss hearing that precious voice in person. I want to leave him a voicemail but I'm afraid what I have to say is just too much so I hang up and pull up my text messages instead. 

I go to Peter and I's messages and tap on the text box. Our last message, from three months ago, hovers above as I begin to type.

"Parker, you need to listen to me more often. I really wish you didn't get on that spaceship, but I know as Spiderman you have a responsibility to with hold. I also know that if you didn't get on that ship, you'd still be gone anyways. So I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at whoever the hell Thanos is. Let me tell ya, when we figure out a way to get everyone back, Thanos is gonna be in for it. Please, when you get back, after you see me of course, go kick his ass for me. He deserves it, considering he took you and my family away from me. Even though, you are my family, Peter. You weren't always there when I needed you, but I know you cared and you had to be there for this city. So again, I'm not mad you." I pause before I continue typing, knowing that he's never gonna see this, but still wanting to get my feelings out. 

"Anyways, it's going to be weird going back to school without you. We go back in a few weeks and I don't know if I'm going to survive without you or Ned there to make me laugh. I hope wherever y'all are, you're with eachother. I don't want to imagine you all alone. It makes me sad to think you're alone because I know what being alone feels like. I've been feeling it everyday for the past 3 months. Ugh, I miss you. I love you so much. More than anything! That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to bring you back home to me. I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't come back. You gave me my first love story, Peter. Please just don't let it be over." I press send and set my phone down with a sigh. 

I need to distract myself again or else I'm gonna stay sad. I wonder if anyone I know from school survived the snap, like Flash. Maybe he did! 

I decide to go to my favorite coffee shop, The Daily Grind, to see if Flash is working. I haven't been there in awhile and I can really use a fruit smoothie right about now. That might cheer me up a little. 

I head out of the apartment and go across the street to my coffee shop. I open the door and hear the familiar ring of the bell. "Hi, welcome to The Daily Grind," I hear a worker say as I walk towards the counter. "How may I serve you?" The pretty, young girl behind the counter says. I bet Flash hits on her all the time!

"Hi, I was wondering if Flash was working?" I ask hopefully. 

A sad expression crosses her face which means she knows who I'm talking about. "No, I'm sorry. He hasn't been into work for a couple months now."

"Oh um okay," I stutter out. "I'll just get a strawberry banana smoothie then." 

She nods her head and I hand her my debit card. "Were you two friends?" She asks. I look at her name tag and see the name Olivia engraved in the small piece of metal.

"Sort of." I say with a small smile. "What about you?"

"I don't know if I could say friends, but he was really sweet." Olivia says and I can see her slightly blushing. A worker from the back comes around and hands her a smoothie. She then looks at me and hands me the drink. "This is for you."

"Thank you." I say and walk over to an empty booth for 2 by the window. I sure do wish Peter was sitting across from me.

So I guess Flash is gone too. All of the people from school who I even consider friends are gone. I can already tell this is going to be a sucky school year.


	27. Chapter 27

Today is Peter's birthday, August 10, and instead of spending it on a date with me or having dinner with May, Ned, and I, he is spending it trapped in a soul stone.

Boy do I miss him. It's not fair that he's not here to grow another year older. 

I was right about sophomore year sucking without him. Sophomore year dragged on as the remaining teachers taught subjects they had no understanding of and students talked to other students who they would normally ignore. It's funny, that when your friends are gone you're forced to talk to other people you would never dream of talking to. For example, that Olivia girl from The Daily Grind turned out to be in my grade and we ended up in a science class together. We became lab partners, which was strange because Peter is usually mine, and now we're kind of friends. We don't hang out after school or anything, but we do eat lunch together and occasionally text about assignments.

Olivia told me that she lost her little brother because of the snap, but both her parents are still here. Although, she said they're depressed about losing her brother and aren't exactly being great parents right now. Basically, they ignore her.

Anyways, junior year starts up in about two weeks. I heard this is the hardest year of high school so I'm not exactly thrilled to be facing this without Peter by my side. 

I will admit that this past year I've been asked on a few dates by different guys, but I have strongly refused in hopes that Peter will return. I've had contact with Tony Stark and even gone over to their house a few times to see their adorable newborn daughter, Morgan. We haven't exactly talked about a way to bring everybody back though, so we're nowhere closer to bringing them home.

I break from my thoughts to see May walking like a zombie to the kitchen from her bedroom. Her hair isn't brushed and she's still in her pajamas at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "Hey May, are you alright?"  
She doesn't verbally respond, instead she just nods her head and keeps walking. "Is this about today?"

"Today? What's today? I don't know what you're talking about," May mutters, but she obviously knows. I wouldn't say that my emotional state has gotten better this year, but it definitely hasn't gotten worse like May's has. At first, she was the strong one taking care of me and trying to cheer me up. Now, she barely visits the children's shelter with me anymore and stays locked at home all day. That's why I'm worried to go back to school and leave her here all alone. Maybe Happy could check in on her every now and then.

Speaking of the children's shelter, it's being shut down soon. They found home's for all the kids to stay in and be cared for by trusting adults. The kids aren't necessarily adopted, because everyone is hoping parents will return somehow, but they're just going to homes that have been volunteered by parents who lost their kids. Ellery wants to stay with me, but I had to explain to her that our apartment is too small and I'll visit her as often as she wants. She could easily fit in this apartment with us, but May couldn't care for a child right now. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

"Do I really look that bad?" She shrugs weakly.

"No... of course not," I lie. She sighs and sits down next to me.

"Yeah, I know what day it is," May answers truthfully and I grab her hand in comfort. "He should be here to celebrate."

"Yeah, I know." I say, then get an idea. "I'll call Tony later and see if he's any closer to figuring out how to undo all this." I'm afraid that I'm giving May false hope because I honestly don't know if there is a way to undo all this. All I heard was the Avengers mention the idea of bringing everyone back, but that was almost a year ago. Nothing has happened since then. For all I know, I could be fooling myself and May. Everyone else out in the world knows this is permanent. They're actually gone.

—————

The dreaded first day of school has finally arrived. I wake up to the sound of my 7am alarm and smack the snooze button. It goes off again 10 minutes later and I finally drag myself out of bed. I don't put any effort into my outfit, which is highly unlike me on the first day of school, and head out the door. I ride the subway alone to Midtown High and greet Olivia at the football field to finish our walk. 

"Are you ready for junior year?" She joyfully asks me. I forgot to mention that Olivia is a very positive person. This isn't a bad thing, sometimes it helps my mood, but sometimes it makes me want to slap her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I respond with a hopeful smile.

"I'm excited. It's a whole new school year! Anything can happen," Olivia tells me as we continue to walk and head inside the main building. "Welp, I guess we gotta head to homeroom. I'll see you at lunch!" She says and gives me a hug.

I hug her back and wave goodbye as she heads off in the other direction. We don't have many classes together this year, which is kind of upsetting.

I'm very tempted to skip homeroom and this day altogether, but I know if I want to get any kind of scholarship for college, I have to keep my grades up and try my best, no matter how hard it is.


	28. Chapter 28

As I get ready for today, I think about what the day will bring. Hope. Love. Eternal happiness.

Today is Tony and Pepper's wedding day! It's finally here and I'd say I'm pretty ecstatic about it. May is even excited and has been happy for the past few days in anticipation of today. I honestly think we never thought this day would come, considering how long they've been engaged and how they already have a child. 

Pepper did say that she was wanting to get married much sooner, but once she found out she was pregnant, she decided she didn't want to wear a wedding dress after she has gained some pregnancy weight.

We received a wedding invitation in the mail a couple months ago and at first it made me sad to think Peter will be missing this wedding. I know he would have loved to go! But now, I've come to terms with it and will just have to show him pictures when he gets back. If he gets back.

I throw on my light pink sundress and grab a cardigan as a jacket, just in case. I finish curling my hair and applying my makeup. "Hey May, you ready?" I call to the other room and hear a response back.

"Hell yeah, I look good!" May yells back and I laugh out loud. I meet her in the living room and let me tell ya, she was right.

"Dang May, you do look good!" I say to her and she smiles. 

"Why thank you. You look gorgeous too, Hayley. If Peter was here he would be very turned on," she says and completely shocks me. My face turns red at her comment.

"May!" I say and she laughs. I just shake my head and grab my purse. "Let's go." I say with another laugh. She's so weird, but that's Aunt May for ya.

The wedding is in their beautiful backyard that has a lake view and is surrounded by trees. We arrive and I instantly notice how small this wedding is. There's probably only a hundred guests and the decorations are minimum, which makes the wedding a whole lot more intimate and beautiful. You would think with how famous Tony is, that there would be tons of people. But he's also a family man and only invited his and Pepper's close friends. 

I see a beautifully crafted, white alter in the distance that has a backdrop of the lake. Fairy lights are strung in the trees and white chairs are lined up in rows. I see a few familiar faces in the distance that I make out as Steve, Natasha, and Bruce. I'm honestly surprised to see them here considering I didn't think they were in contact with Tony, but that's sweet of Tony to invite them and for them to come. I'm sure a few other Avengers are here. May splits and heads straight for an appetizer buffet table, so I head over to Steve.

He notices me walking over and smiles. "Hayley! Long time no see," Steve says and his pearly white smile makes me weak.

"Hi. It's nice to see you guys again," I say as I look at all three of them. I look at Bruce a little longer than expected though because I notice he looks slightly green! "Are you okay?" I ask him because he looks sick.

Bruce laughs and looks at Natasha then back to me. "Are you talking about the green tint?" He asks and I nod my head. "Yeah, that's just a side affect of an experiment I'm working on. I'm fine," Bruce clarifies and I nod my head again. What's he trying to do?

"We haven't seen you in awhile," Natasha says to me in her smooth voice.

"Yeah. I've been busy with school and volunteering and stuff." I tell her.

"How are you doing?" She asks seriously and I shrug.

"Better." Is all I say and she smiles in understanding.

Suddenly, we hear Happy announce that the wedding is starting soon, so we all decide to take our seats. May and I sit in the 3rd row along with Steve, Nat, and Bruce.

Happy is Tony's best man and I bet if him and Steve were getting along, then Steve would be a groomsman too. Peter told me their story, about how close they were, but then it kind of all fell apart in Germany.

The wedding begins and some important people walk down the aisle. My favorite part is when one of Pepper's friends is carrying baby Morgan and throwing flower petals like she's the flower girl. It's so cute!

Tony stands at the alter and finally we see Pepper emerge in her elegant wedding dress. I feel tears form in my eyes as I see how naturally pretty she looks. I glance over at Tony and can see his eyes fill with tears a little as well. He's making eye contact with Pepper and they smile at each other as he gives her a wink and she joins him up at the alter. The minister speaks and finally, the moment we've all been waiting for, Tony grabs Pepper in his arms and they kiss. Watching them kiss brings me hope that everything will be okay, just as I thought today would bring.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hello?" I answer my cell phone after hearing it ring a few times. 

"Hi Hayley," I hear the voice on the other end of the line say and I recognize it as Tony's.

"Hi! How was your honeymoon?" I curiously ask.

"I won't go into too much detail," he says and I laugh. "But it was amazing. I sure did love hearing Pepper be called Mrs. Stark, but don't tell her I said that." What he says makes my heart melt and I agree not to tell her. "Anyways, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, " I say and put my pencil down on top of my essay and set it to the side. 

"My Science and Technology team is running low on workers. At first, it was durable, but now we're in need of more people. I was wondering if you would like to start an internship here at Stark Industries to hopefully soon be able to work with them full time. That is, if you like the job. If you grow to hate it, you obviously don't have to continue." He describes this offer to me and I feel my heart start to beat faster. Oh my goodness I think I'm having heart palpitations.

"That- That would be awesome!" I say way too excitedly. "I mean- yes. I would love to." I can't believe Tony Stark just offered me an actual Stark Internship. What would Peter say? He would say he was proud of me. What if Tony is just doing this out of pity? What if everything he's been doing lately has been? Like inviting me over for dinner and to the wedding.

"Hello?" Tony says into the phone. Oops! I think he was talking, but I got lost in thought. 

"Hi! Sorry."

"Not having doubts, are we?" He asks and I can tell he probably knows what I'm thinking.

"No sir."

"Good. I'm choosing you because I believe you can do something great for this company. You're smart, Hayley. You've earned this," he says. "I'll email you with more details soon."

"Thank you again!" I say and hear his chuckle on the other end. I finally hear a beep which means he hung up the phone. 

I can't believe that just happened! I get to be an intern at Stark Industries! I get to train to work in Science and Technology! That's crazy! 

I let out a loud scream once excitement fully hits me and May comes running into the room. "Are you okay?" May asks me in between breathing and I nod my head yes with a big grin on my face.

—————

"Olivia!" I say into the phone once she finally answers my call.

"You sound happy! What?" She asks me excitedly.

"I just got an internship at Stark Industries!" I say loudly and hear her squeal. She knows me as Peter's girlfriend, but she doesn't know I'm friends with Tony or anyone else. That's a secret. But I couldn't help but tell her this!

"That's awesome! Congratulations Hayley!"

"Thank you so much."

"I'm so happy for you," Olivia says and it literally sounds like she's going to cry out of happiness for me. 

"Once I'm there for a few months, maybe I could bring you over to meet Mr. Stark," I suggest.

"Oh my gosh that would be incredible!" She says in shock and it makes me smile. "Hayley, I'm happy we met."

"Me too, Olivia," I honestly respond. There's a awkward silence that I decide to break. "So, how's your essay going?"

"It's... going." She says and I laugh. Olivia is very smart, just not eh I don't know how to put it. "What about you?"

"I'm almost done!" I proudly say.

"Girl HOW?" Olivia asks and I laugh yet again. I can always count on her to brighten my day. I'm so glad we became friends.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." I say and she says bye as we hang up the phone.

I told May earlier about the news and she didn't believe me at first. She thought I was talking about a fake internship like Peter had, but I had to explain to her that I was not bitten by a radioactive spider and that I'm truly becoming an intern. Once she finally believed me, she was so happy for me!


	30. Chapter 30

Well, time has flown by, the opposite of what I expected would happen, and I can't believe I'm actually graduating in a month from today. Senior year was full of lasts and full of college applications. I applied for multiple schools and scholarships and I'm happy to say that I got positive responses from lots of them. I got accepted into all the schools I applied for and a few have offered me scholarships. 

My top university at the moment is Columbia University! I would be able to go on a full ride scholarship and it's close to home, which is great because I would hate to leave May and Marvel! Plus, I have the Stark Internship and that would be hard to do if I lived far away. I'm still waiting on one school to respond back to my application and it's MIT, aka the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Tony convinced me to apply there, even though I believe I have no chance of getting in. 

Speaking of the Stark Internship, it's been going great! I've been doing it since the beginning of my Junior year, so I've been doing it for almost two years. It was stressful at first, but I soon grew to love it. After about a year of getting people coffee and organizing files, I finally got to work with some of the scientists and people who work in technology. I'm also proud to say, that with the help of late nights working with Tony, I have figured out time warping!

I created my very own time warping gadgets that allow me to teleport anywhere within a 5 mile radius. We're still working on trying to get the radius further, but this will do for now. When I proposed this idea to Tony, he was so supportive and helped me work on it for months on end. Finally, after getting so close to this discovery, I figured it out. The proud look on Tony's face will be in my memory forever.

He got me a live interview on NBC New York, a news channel, to talk about and introduce my discovery to the world. I told him to do it, but he insisted that I was the one since I did it! The interview is scheduled for this evening and I'm so nervous! Currently, I'm prepping, getting ready, and going over what I'm going to say. 

"Don't be nervous," May tells me as she joins me in the bathroom while I'm curling my hair. She leans against the doorway and looks at me with a proud smile.

"I'm not nervous," I respond back as my hands continue to shake a little.

"You totally are and if you don't calm those shaking hands, then you're going to burn yourself," she says with a laugh and takes the curling iron from me. She begins grabbing strands of hair and curling it for me. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie? You don't have to do the interview if you don't want to."

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just, my mom used to help me do my hair when I was younger." I tell her and she smiles. May has been such a motherly figure in my life for the past 3 years. She's so sweet and I'm so glad she's here with me. 

"Anddddd done!" May says happily as she finishes up the last curl. I look in the mirror and grin at my appearance. "When is Happy picking you up?"

"Any minute now," I tell her and grab my purse. She walks me to the front door and gives me a hug.

"Good luck! You're going to do great," May tells me and opens the door. "Love you!" She shouts as I walk out with a wave. 

"Love you too!" I shout back and begin to jog down the stairs. I walk outside to see Happy's car and he gets out to open the door for me.

I hop in the car to see Tony sitting in the back seat with me. "You ready, kid?" Tony asks me as Happy joins us in the car and begins to drive away. 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

—————

The interview is taking place outside of the Avengers Facility and we've already gotten through a few questions. It's gone surprisingly well so far and I think we're almost done. Tony has been standing next to me the whole time, but I've done all the talking.

"I couldn't have done this without Mr. Stark!" I answer the interviewer, Amelia. 

Tony begins to speak and she puts the mic in front of his face. "I was simply there as a guiding mentor. Hayley did this all on her own! I couldn't be prouder. Well, proud is an understatement. What Hayley did is incredible and I have a feeling she's not done making a difference in this world." Tony responds and I smile at his comment. We make eye contact and he smiles back.

"Well that is all the questions we have for you today. Maybe next time we can see the gadget in action! Thank you so much for taking the time to talk about your amazing invention." Amelia tells me. 

"Thank you for having me!" I say enthusiastically.


	31. Chapter 31

"Can you believe we graduate in like 4 weeks?" I ask Olivia in an astonished tone as I set my lunch tray on the cafeteria table and sit down to eat.

"No! It's crazy," Olivia says with a sigh and I can tell something is bothering her. "At least graduation will be half as long as it would've been," she tries to make a joke but it makes my stomach twist into a knot. 

"They should be here," I seriously respond and she sadly nods her head in agreement. It's almost been 3 years since my world completely changed and yet I still feel pain at the thought of what happened. Everyone should be here about to graduate with us. It's not fair. Peter and I were supposed to go to college together. We had a plan and it's gone to ash just like him.

A male voice sounds behind me and snaps me out of my trance. "Hey Hay, what's up?" I turn to see Andrew sitting beside me. We have a couple classes together this year.

"Hay? What type of nickname is that?" I ask with a laugh and turn back to my food. 

"Yeah sorry that was pretty lame," he says nervously and scratches the back of his neck. I can clearly see his very apparent bicep and it makes my heart skip a beat. Did I mention he has gorgeous, dark brown hair? No?

"Where's your lunch?" I ask him and bite into my sandwich.

"I still have to go get it, but I wanted to stop and talk to you first. I need to ask you something," Andrew says and I look over to see Olivia grinning at our conversation.

"Are you wanting to sit with us? There's plenty of room," I offer as I scoot over a little, so he'd fit better.

"Well, I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow evening," Andrew says awkwardly and I can feel my cheeks heating up. A few guys have already asked me out and I've turned them down because I feel like that would be betraying Peter. However, it's been 3 years. 3 lonely, long years. Maybe I should give Andrew a chance. "Is that a no?" He interrupts my thoughts again and I realize I've been thinking for too long.

"No. I mean yes! Sure, I'd like that," I say with a grin and he smiles back with his pearly white teeth.

"Awesome, it's a date then!" Andrew says and hops up from the chair. He looks really happy all of a sudden and it's kind of cute.

"See you tomorrow!" I say and wave goodbye. 

"Omg!" Olivia shouts and I roll my eyes.

—————

I hear a knock at the door and pass through the living room to get to it before May. "Who's that?" Aunt May asks while staring at the tv.

"I'm just going to hang out with a friend. I'll be home later," I tell her and rush out the door, quickly closing it behind me. I don't want May to know I'm going on a date that's obviously not with her nephew. I'm afraid of what'd she say and I don't want to make her more sad. 

"Hey!" I say in the hall as I see Andrew staring back at me. 

"Hey! How are you?" Andrew asks me as we head down the stairs. Memories of Peter and I racing on these stairs fills my head.

"I'm great, how are you?" I ask in response.

"Same," Andrew says and the conversation gets real quiet and real awkward real fast.

"So, where are we going?" I ask him as he opens the door for me and we walk outside.

"It's a surprise!" He says excitedly and I smile. This boy sure does make me smile a lot. 

"You're not gonna bring me down a dark alley and murder me, are you?" I ask and try to make my voice sound scared. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, quite the opposite of that."

We walk for awhile, make conversation, and occasionally bump shoulders. Finally, we arrive at what is noticeably Central Park. This was one of mine and Peter's many date destinations. Last time we were here together, he ran off to become Spiderman and I got attacked in an alley.

"What are we doing here?" I ask curiously. 

"You'll see," Andrew says and we continue walking. He guides me to a lake in the park and I see little row boats along the side.

"Oh my gosh, are we going on one of those?" I ask and try to keep from jumping in excitement. Andrew notices and laughs.

"How'd you know!" He asks and grabs a paddle. He takes my hand and helps me into the small boat. I sit down across from him and the nice, old man who owns the boats gives us a light push to get us off of the grass. We gently float away and Andrew begins to paddle to get us towards the middle.

"This is so neat. I love it here," I say and close my eyes to take this moment in. 

"Me too. Sometimes I come to Central Park to clear my mind and think. I've never rented a boat though, but always wanted to. I'd always see people on them and wish I was them," Andrew explains.

"Well thank you for taking me out here for your first time. I needed to be cheered up," I say to him.

"Did you come here with Peter a lot?" He asks and my body tenses from his random question. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. Um, yeah we did."

"I'm sorry I asked that, it kind of just came out. I was just asking because you said you needed cheering up and it got me thinking about how you guys used to date, but..." he trails off and doesn't finish the rest of the story because we both know how it ends.

"We've all lost someone. It's fine." I say and try to think of something to change the topic. "So... how many people do you think have fallen off one of these things?" I ask with a grin. 

"Too many to count I'd say."

"Well I know of at least one person who's fallen out of one." I say mischievously. 

"Who?" Andrew sweetly asks and I gently start rocking the boat. "Oh no." He says and laughs.

I stop and smile. "No worries, it's not like I'm strong enough to actually tip us over." I say with a laugh.

"I bet I could," Andrew says and starts rocking the boat harder than I did. The boat actually starts swaying a lot and I grab onto the sides to steady myself.

"Andrew!" I shout and we both laugh. "Stop!"

He stops but the momentum is too strong and my body is suddenly cold as I fall into the blue water. I hear a splash beside me as Andrew falls in as well and joins me. We both emerge and climb back into the boat. He grabs my wet hand and helps pull me in. I fall to the side of him and we lay next to each other as we both breathlessly laugh.

"You're crazy!" I say in between my nonstop laughter.

"You started it!" Andrew says like a child as he continues to laugh. We lock eyes for a moment and his face becomes serious. 

"Um can I-uh," Andrew stutters and it reminds me of when Peter would get nervous. But I shouldn't be thinking about Peter right now!

I nod my head and Andrew gently pulls me in for a kiss. We're still laying on our sides and I gently lean into him to kiss him more. His knee slides in between mine as I push myself on top of him and his hand slides down to my lower back. My lips begin to part as his do the same and our kiss deepens. I gently run my fingers through his hair but stop as I realize what's happening. I pull away from him to release the kiss and he stares into my eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Andrew asks kindly and I can see concern in his eyes. The memory of Peter asking me that same exact thing once pops into my brain. And that's the problem. I can't stop thinking about Peter! 

"No, you did nothing wrong," I explain and climb off of him. I sit back up and he does the same. "It's just, this isn't right."

He nods his head slowly as he realizes what I'm saying. "Oh. I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

"I did! I just- I'm sorry! I really, really like you, Andrew. But it's not fair to you." I say without trying to reveal that Peter pops into my head with every intimate moment. 

"I get it." He says and starts rowing us back to shore.

"Can we still be friends?" I ask as I'm afraid for his answer.

"Of course." Andrew responds sadly.


	32. Chapter 32

I gently open the apartment door after Andrew says goodbye. My clothes are still soaking wet and I try to sneak into the bathroom so that May doesn't ask questions. With my luck, May comes out from her bedroom and laughs at the first sight of me.

"So I'm guessing your date was a splash- I mean a blast?" May asks and my eyes go wide. 

"How did you know it was a date?" I ask shocked and don't even try to cover up the fact of where I was. There's no getting passed May.

"Andrew called me a few days ago to ask if it was okay if he took you out." May says casually and suddenly my heart feels like it's melting.

"Really? He did that?" I feel so horrible for basically blowing him off. Andrew is so sweet. "And you said it was okay? I thought you wouldn't want me to go since ya know." I say awkwardly.

"Hayley! It's almost been 3 years. We can't wait for them forever." May says in reference to Peter. "Andrew seemed like a nice guy and I just want you to be happy, so I said it was okay." May explains with a smile.

"He is a nice guy, May. But," I pause wondering if I should say what I'm about to, but I continue anyways. "We did kiss tonight and I have to say, I just couldn't do it. It felt so wrong." 

"It'll get better. The more dates you go on, the less awkward it'll feel. Trust me! After Ben passed away, I experienced the same thing." May explains to try and console me.

We finish off our conversation with me explaining all the details of the date and May agrees with me that Andrew seems super kind. She convinced me to give him another chance, but I'm still a little hesitant to.

—————

"Hey I'm gonna go to the grocery store. You need anything?" May asks me the next day and I shake my head no as I push buttons on the remote and flip through the channels. "Okay text me if you change your mind!" May says and heads out the door. 

A few minutes pass and my tv show is interrupted by a knock at the door. She's already back? I pull myself up off the couch and walk over to the front door. 

"Did you forget your car keys aga-" I start to say as I open the door but stop in my tracks when I realize it isn't May. "What the actual fuck."

"Hi honey."

"Dad?" I practically scream and throw my arms around him for a hug. He softly hugs me back, but I soon release once I realize what's happening. How on earth is he here? I quickly let go of him and slam the door a little too hard in his face as I start to freak out. This can't be happening. I thought he was snapped away after all these years. What if he was? What if everyone is back now? Oh my gosh what if Peter is back? I slowly open the door back up to get answers. "I thought you were gone." 

He tries to start walking into the apartment but I hold my hands out to stop him. "No, I need answers." I demand.

"Can I please come in? It'll be easier to talk to you." My dad says which makes no sense to me but I hesitantly let him in. He sits down on the couch and I join him, keeping my distance.

There's a long, awkward silence for what feels like 5 hours until my dad breaks it. "So how are you?" He asks.

"I'm confused as hell. Now will you please tell me what's going on." I respond promptly.

"Well, a few years ago, when everyone started disappearing, I went looking for you and your mom. I knew you two were spending the day together when it happened, so I figured y'all were both gone. I searched for a few days, but then finally accepted that y'all were victims of what happened, so I had to get away. I moved to Chicago and have been living there ever since. Up until a week ago, I still believed you were gone forever, but that was until I saw you on the news with Tony Stark." My dad explains and my heart begins to race as my face heats up in anger. He's been alive all this time?

"You've been alive this whole time and didn't even think about coming back to make sure I wasn't actually gone?" I ask in anger.

"It had been a week with you missing, Hayley. I thought you were."

"Well dad, I've been here the whole damn time. And that entire first week, I was in a coma in the hospital FYI. So maybe you should have made an effort and actually searched for me!" I yell and stand up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, Hayley. I really am." He says, but doesn't convince me one bit.

"So why have you suddenly come back now?" I ask with my arms folded.

"Well I saw you on tv and just had to see you. I want you to come back to Chicago with me." My dad says and I almost pass out in the spot that I'm standing in.

"Are you shitting me right now? You want me to come back with you after you abandoned me?"

"I know this is hard, Hayley, but I think it would be best for us. Plus, Crystal wants to meet you." 

"Who's that? Your personal stripper?" I say as rudely as possible.

"She's my wife." He says and I stumble back onto the couch just in case I do pass out.

"Your uh your what?" I ask as I barely make out the words. 

"I got re-married last summer." 

"But your divorce wasn't finalized with mom!"

"I figured her being dusted away kind of finalized it." My dad says and pushes me to my limit with those words. How dare he talk about mom like that.

"So because you think mom and I are dead you decide not to care about us anymore?" I yell and stand up again. "Get out!" I scream at him.


	33. Chapter 33

My dad just sits there stunned at my reaction as I continue to yell at him. "Are you deaf? Get out of my apartment!" I yell and he finally stands up. 

Suddenly, the front door swings open real fast and I see Andrew bursting in out of breath. "Did you not hear her? Get the fuck out," Andrew yells at my dad and my eyes go wide.

"Son, I don't know who you think you are, but stay out of this!" My dad says to him.

"And I don't care who you are. Now get out." Andrew says sternly and crosses his arms. It seems like he's the same height as my dad, but he is definitely much bigger and would probably win in a fight.

My dad finally gives up and lets out a sigh. "Just think about what I said," My dad turns to tell me softly then walks out the door. He shuts the door behind him and Andrew turns to me. 

"I heard yelling as I was coming up the stairs, so I came as fast as I could." Andrew explains. I texted him earlier if he wanted to come over since May was leaving and she wanted me to give him another chance. 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I say. Then I add, "but you don't have to stick up for me." I mean that in a nice way but it doesn't really seem it came off that way.

"Why because I'm not Peter?" Andrew says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask a little too loudly. 

"You shut anybody new out of your life because you're just waiting around for Peter to come back. Well guess what, he isn't!" Andrew says and I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Shut up! That isn't true!" I scream at him.

"Your life is going to pass you by if you just always wait around for Peter and everybody else to come back!" Andrew yells back.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" I ask him sadly. 

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Well stop! We're going to get them back!" I tell him.

"Hayley, wake up! If the Avengers couldn't figure out a way to bring them back in the past years, then they're not going to do it now!"

"You don't know that!" I start to yell again.

"What and you do? It's not like you're friends with them!" He screams. Well... I can't tell him that I am.

"No..." I trail off and he just looks at me all confused. There's a moment of awkward silence and I can start to feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Andrew says as he noticeably sees me begin to cry. He takes a step closer to me but I take a step back.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I say while looking down.

"I-," Andrew begins to say but I cut him off. 

"Holy shit, Andrew! Get out!" I yell for the second reason today and point towards the door. Andrew reluctantly leaves and shuts the door behind him. I run to Peter's bedroom and slam the door before jumping onto his bed. I begin to sulk into the pillow and soon enough it's soaking wet.

I feel the bed shake and look over to see that Marvel has jumped up on the bed to join me. I lay on my side and she gives my face a lick before snuggling in between my arms. This moment reminds me of a memory I once shared with Peter. Even before dating, he once told me we'd always be there for each other no matter what. We've always been best friends and have always had this life long plan to go to college together and be in each others lives forever. 

"Did you get the popcorn?" I ask even though the buttery smell has already engulfed my nose. Peter holds up the bowl to show me he's got it and he plops down on the twin sized bed beside me. 

I pull out my laptop, set it in front of us, and turn to Netflix. "So what do you want to watch?" Peter asks me as he begins to scoot closer to me so we can share the popcorn easier. Just as he starts to move, Marvel hops up on the bed between us in order to get double the love. Peter gives me an awkward smile and stops moving. 

"How about The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds?" I ask and Peter laughs. 

"Haven't you seen that movie like a thousand times?" He asks me and throws a piece of popcorn at me to try and catch. I easily catch it in my mouth and smile.

"Yeah but it's my favorite movie!" I tell him even though he already knows. 

"Fine." He gives in and I click on the movie. The movie begins to play and our hands occasionally touch one another as we reach for popcorn at the same time. 

Marvel hops off the bed to get into her dog bed and my heart beats a little faster as the barrier between Peter and I is removed. I can feel myself slowly drifting asleep as the movie nears the end when I feel my head fall onto Peter's shoulder. The feeling wakes me up and I gently remove my head. "Sorry," I say awkwardly and look to see a small smile on his face. 

"It's okay," he says and I take that as allowance for me to keep it there. I rest my head back down on his shoulder and drift asleep.

I am woken up in the morning by the sun shining in through his curtain-less window and realize I have spent the night yet again. I become aware of the arm that's wrapped around me and the hand that's intertwined with mine. For some reason we always end up like this. I slowly remove my hand from Peter's and roll over to see Peter fast asleep. I nudge him and his eyes slowly open. He greets me with a smile. "Good morning sunshine," I say to him and laugh. We both sit up and he stretches his arms out above him.

"As much as I hate to say it, I gotta go," I tell him and he frowns.

"No don't leave. Stay forever!" Peter pleads and wraps his arms around me. 

"I can't." I say with a laugh and try to escape.

"Sure you can." Peter says joining in on the laughter.

Suddenly, his face becomes serious and he releases his grip from me. "What?" I ask concerned.

"It's just, what if one of us does leave? Like for good. Then what's going to happen to us?" He asks with a sad face.

"Neither of us is ever going to leave one another. We're in this friendship for the long run!" I inform him and grab his hand to let him know I'm serious. 

"Let's make a pact to never leave one another." Peter says and his concern about our friendship and being with one another makes me smile.

"I promise to never leave you, crybaby," I tease him and he laughs. 

"Good! So do I," he adds and we shake hands in agreement.

Andrew is wrong. We will get Peter back and I will be with him again. Peter and I are meant to be together forever and Peter isn't one to break a promise.


	34. Chapter 34

Today's the day that I finally get to be handed a piece of paper and throw my cap into the air to mark the end of my high school life. It's kind of sad to see this chapter in my life come to a close, but I know a new one is about to begin. Even though, I still don't know where it'll begin. I still would love to attend Columbia University, however I still haven't heard anything from MIT. Mr. Stark told me I should hear something back real soon since summer is about to begin. I hope he's right.

I haven't seen or talked to my dad since a few weeks ago when he rose back from the dead, or so I thought, and surprised me. I definitely still haven't forgiven him and I still haven't told Aunt May about his visit. I don't think it's important considering I'm going to stay living with her.

Andrew has apologized over and over the past few weeks for what he said about Peter because he realized it hurt my feelings, like a lot! I have finally forgiven him and our friendship is growing, but I'd say that's all it'll ever be.

"So are you ready?" May asks me as she walks into Peter's room and sees me adjusting my tassel on my cap. "Oh my gosh you look so cute in that thing! Let me take a picture," she says and pulls out her phone to snap a few candids.

"Yeah I'm ready. This thing is huge on me! It looks like a trash bag," I tell her as I hold up the baggy sleeves. I think they gave me the wrong size. 

"We'll see if they have extras at the ceremony, don't worry about it."

"What if the don't? I'm going to trip over the bottom!" I say and May laughs at my comment. "Hey! That wouldn't be funny!"

"No, you're right, it wouldn't be," she says even though I know she's lying considering she's still laughing up a storm. I give her a joking glare and she finally stops and walks out of the room.

I finish getting ready and head for the subway by myself. My class has to arrive a few hours earlier for a graduation rehearsal. The ceremony is being held in the gym, thank goodness, since it's starting to feel very much like summer outside! I'm meeting Olivia and Andrew at Midtown.

The subway smells as usual but I arrive to school with my nose still intact and see my friends across the gym. I wave at them and they wave me over. "Hey guys!" I say excitedly.

"Heyo!" Olivia says and gives me a hug. Andrew gives me a friendly smile and I gladly return it. "So you ready to say bye to Midtown forever?"

"Wow that sounds depressing." I say with a laugh. "And it's not forever! There's always Homecoming," I remind her.

"Whatever. That's not the same as actually being a student here! I can't believe we're actually leaving this hell hole," Olivia says and I laugh again.

"I'm glad to be leaving," Andrew says and I give him a questioning look. "This place reminds me too much of everybody who's missing from our lives. I'm ready to be at an all new school where I don't know anyone." 

"That's understandable." I say.

We get through rehearsal pretty smoothly and the gym bleachers fill up fast. After the graduation ceremony begins and the principal makes a few opening remarks, the announcing of our names begins. The reading through of the graduates as they walk down the front to grab their diploma goes pretty fast and they finally reach the M last names. I stand up along with my row so that we can get ready by the podium. After a few more names, I hear my name being called, or what I think is my name, considering they announced it as Hadley Maria! How on earth does someone mess up a simple name like mine? After I register that they meant me, I start to walk and all I can focus on is not tripping. May would get a kick out of that.

However, as I'm at the halfway point and have already shaken a few hands, a new worry occupies my mind as I look into the crowd and see my dad standing in the back by the door. Could this day get any worse?

He sees that I'm glancing at him and gives me a small smile. I keep my face expressionless because I don't want to give him a dirty look in front of the entire crowd that has their eyes on me. I shake hands with my principal and accept the diploma from him. As I walk off, I glance into the crowd again and see the back of my dad as he walks out of the gymnasium. I guess he's leaving. He shouldn't have come in the first place. He definitely wasn't invited and how could he have gotten in without a ticket? Unless, May told him about it! But I never told her that he was back.


	35. Chapter 35

After the ceremony, I walk outside to find Aunt May in the crowd. I finally spot her after wandering around for five minutes and I see that she's with Tony and Happy!

"Oh my gosh I didn't know you guys were coming!" I say excitedly to Tony and Happy and give them both a hug. 

"Wouldn't miss it, kid!" Happy says and I smile even bigger.

"Sorry Pepper couldn't make it, we weren't able to find a babysitter so she's taking care of the kid." Tony says and I laugh.

"That's okay! I'm glad y'all came."

"You looked great up there! And you didn't trip!" May tells me and gives me a high five.

"Yep! Except I don't know who Hadley Maria is," I say and they all laugh. "Oh yeah, May. I have a question," I say and she nods. "Did you uh know that my dad is back?" 

She stands there a little stunned but finally clears her throat to respond. "Yes, I did. He called about a week ago and explained everything."

"So you invited him here?" I say with anger and she nods her head yes. "Okay." Is all I manage to say because I don't want to ruin today and raise my voice at her in front of Tony and Happy.

"Hey Hayley, I have something for you," Tony says to change the subject and I look at him questioningly. 

"You shouldn't have," I say as he hands me a big envelope. I tear the envelope open and start to unfold the letter that is inside. However, after noticing the MIT stamp on the top and the words reading "Congratulations" right under, I don't bother opening it all the way and I drop it to the ground in shock. "Oh my gosh," is all I say as I cover my mouth. I pick the letter back up to make sure I read it right. 

"Congratulations," Tony says and gives me a thumbs up. 

"I can't believe it!" I scream and start jumping up and down in excitement. "I can't believe I got in!"

"I can! You're a genius," May says and starts jumping with me.

"You're awesome, kid. You deserve it!" Happy says and this time he gives me a high five. 

Olivia comes walking over and stares with confusion. "You're that happy about graduating?" Olivia asks.

"I just got accepted into MIT!" I scream and her face brightens. Suddenly, she's jumping up and down with us too. 

"Congratulations!" She exclaims and pulls me into a hug. 

We all decide to go out to dinner to celebrate this awesome day and I push the problem of my dad being back to the deep dark depths of my mind for the rest of the night. 

—————

The next morning, I wake up in a whole new world it seems. I am no longer a high school student and I could possibly be attending the greatest school, MIT, this upcoming fall. Life is changing so fast and I don't know how to slow it down. I know it's changing for the better, but there are so many decisions I have yet to make. Do I attend MIT? Or attend Colombia so that I'm close to home? I don't know if I'm ready to leave May yet. She's been all I've had for the past few years. Plus, there's the Stark Internship that would be hard to do from long distance. I'm not about to give that up! 

However, I feel like Peter would push me to go to MIT. He always admired that school and I know he wouldn't want me to pass up the opportunity to go there. It's a big opportunity. I'd be stupid to say no.

I don't have long to think about it, considering I move into whichever university I choose in a few months. 

The sun shines in my face, telling me to get out of bed so I finally drag myself out with a groan. The good news is, it's summer! Hopefully my stress levels will be lower and I can actually enjoy myself for once. I have so much I need to do this summer though to prepare for college. I need to go dorm room shopping! Maybe I should actually choose a college first.

I walk into the kitchen and see May flipping some pancakes. "Woah May, when did you start making breakfast?" I say and sit down at the table. 

"It's a big day! You're now a Midtown High alumni and a future MIT student! I figured we could celebrate with some hopefully non burnt pancakes and bacon!" May says with a smile.

"Aw thanks." I say genuinely. "Need any help?"

"No I got it! You rest."

Just as I pull out my phone to scroll through Twitter, I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to it and open it. Right when I open the door, I feel the urge to slam it as I see my dad standing in front of me. His eyes look red and puffy like he's been crying all night.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"May I come in?"

"No you may not," I say sternly and cross my arms at him.

"I was wondering if you'd thought about my offer of coming to live with me in Chicago." 

"I don't need to think about it. The answer is no."

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me to! It broke my heart thinking you were gone and then seeing you on that tv was unbelievable! You're actually here! I think this is an opportunity for us to start over," he says.

"Start over? What, now that mom is out of the picture you think I'll finally be yours? There's no starting over! I'll never forget that you made no effort to find me."

"I know you're upset, but I really think you should come to Chicago. We're family, Hayley. I know Crystal would love to have you."

"I'm going to college!" I yell at him.

"You could go to a university in Chicago! There's plenty of options!" He says brightly. This man just doesn't give up.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" I seriously ask. He sure is trying hard. 

"You're my daughter, Hayley. I missed out on these past few years of your life and I'd like to make it up to you."

"Well you're too late."

"Is there anything I could say to change your mind? I know that Crystal's daughter would love to meet you!" The words my father say break my heart.

"You have a stepdaughter?" I ask with a shaky voice to hold back the tears.

"Yes. Did I not mention that?" He says and I shake me head no. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. I really am. But there's no chance in hell that I'd move in with you. I hope you have a good rest of your life, but I'm going to enjoy my life here, waiting for my mom to come back," I tell him and gently shut the door because if I slammed it I'd possibly break it off the hinges with how upset and angry I am.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, what's up Hayley?" Natasha asks me as I walk into a room of the Avengers Facility. I called her earlier today asking if I could come over and talk. I just need someone to talk to about everything that's going on. I have no idea which college to attend and I miss Peter so much lately that my heart has been physically aching. 

"I don't know what to do," I say and plop down onto the couch next to her. 

"About what?" She says concerned and furrows her eyebrows. 

"It's almost been 3 years since they've been gone. Yet, no matter how much time passes, I still can't help but miss Peter. I know I need to move on, but that just doesn't seem possible," I tell her on the verge of tears. 

"Trust me, I know it's hard. Steve keeps telling me to move on and I keep telling him to fuck off," she says and I manage a laugh. "I don't think there's any way to forget what happened, but that doesn't mean we should let our sad feelings ruin everything good that happens in our lives." Natasha says the words I've been needing to hear.

"Speaking of good, I got accepted into MIT a couple weeks ago." I tell her and she forms a wide smile.

"That's awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! But I don't know if I want to go there yet. I've been trying to decide between there and Colombia."

"What's stopping you from making a decision?" She asks with curiosity.

"I don't think I'm ready to leave May yet. Colombia is so much closer to home." I tell her.

"Okay, so being far from home is a con about MIT, but what are the pros?" Nat asks me.

My brain starts to think about all the good factors about MIT and the list could go on for miles. "It's a school filled with so much diverse talent and I really feel like I'd learn a lot there. Plus, it's a beautiful campus and I've heard so much about the caring professors. Tony has told me so many positive things about it and I know Peter would want me to go there." I tell Natasha and think I just made up my mind after speaking about all of the good out loud.

"Peter would want you to go. But do you want to go?" Natasha asks and I feel like I'm taking a quiz.

"I do." I finally say and Natasha claps her hands together.

"Well then it's decided!" She says and gives me a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping me." I tell her and hug back.

"No problem. Why'd you come to me, anyways?" She asks.

"I just needed someone new to talk to and I knew you'd understand." I start to get up but a new question pops into my head. "One last thing... I was wondering if you think there is any chance, if even the slightest, that we could bring everybody home?"

She looks at me for a bit with a sad expression and then sends me a soft smile. "I like to believe there is."

—————

"So have you decided?" Tony asks me as I walk into his house. I'm babysitting Morgan for the night while him and Pepper go out on a date. 

"On what I'm going to make Morgan and I for dinner? No. On which university? Yes." I say excitedly.

"Which one?" Tony says impatiently.

"MIT!" I announce and he gives me a fist bump.

"Holy shit, Hayley! That's awesome! I'm so glad that's where you decided. You're going to love it there!" He tells me and it makes my heart happy.

"Shit." We hear a tiny voice come from behind Tony and he turns around to see little Morgan standing there.

"No, we don't say that word!" Tony says sweetly and picks her up. He hands her over to me and I gladly take her in my arms. "She's a mischievous one, but you guys will have fun." Tony tells me. I love seeing him as a dad. He's so sweet.

"I need help! My dolly is sick!" Morgan says as she hops out of my arms and starts pulling me by the arm towards her play room. I glance back at Tony and give him a soft smile as I'm dragged into the other room. 

"How do you know she's sick?" I ask Morgan as I kneel on the ground beside her to check out her doll.

"She told me!" Morgan says matter of factly and I smile. "Her tummy hurts."

"We need to give her a check up then!" I say. Morgan grabs her stethoscope and holds it up against the little doll. 

"She needs medicine!" Morgan exclaims and grabs a fake baby bottle off the floor. She holds it up against the dolls mouth. "All better!" She says happily.

"Yay!" I say and give her a high five. Morgan is such a special, sweet, caring kid. I can only imagine what she'll be like when she's older. She'll probably have a great impact on this world just like her father.


	37. Chapter 37

A lot can change in two years: age, appearance, attitude. 

I've made it through my first two years of college, which hasn't been an easy breeze, but I'm proud of myself. MIT ended up being the right move because in these short two years I've actually experienced a new sort of happiness. 

I still talk to Olivia sometimes and I call Aunt May basically every other day. I haven't contacted my dad since I last saw him the day after graduation and I have no regrets about it. 

As for the Stark internship, it has now developed into an occupation of mine that I love doing. I also make actual money doing it, which I've been saving up for when I graduate in two years. I help create new designs and get to work with a special crew. It's a pretty awesome job to say the least.

At MIT, I've made a ton of friends who have the same motivation as me in school, but who also like to have fun. They've showed me how to enjoy life again and I'll forever be grateful for them. No, there isn't any guy in my life. Not yet, anyways.

Tonight, we're all going to a party to celebrate the end of sophomore year, another successful school year.

"Does this outfit look okay?" I ask Brooklyn, my roommate and best friend. 

"You look hot," she says and causes me to blush.

"Look who's talking," I say as I point to her outfit. 

I'm so excited for this party tonight! Finals has kicked my butt and I'm in need of some fun.

Carter, our cute blonde friend, knocks on our apartment door and I walk over to answer. I open the door and reveal a smirking Carter.

"Damn, Hayley. You look fucking hot," he says and I just laugh.

"Language," I say to him playfully as I raise an eyebrow.

"Ready to go?" He asks both me and Brooklyn. We nod our heads and walk down to his car. He drives us and after fifteen minutes, we finally arrive to a big house across campus where the party is. I have no idea who is throwing this party; I never do. I just show up, just like most of the people who come.

Carter opens the car door for us, like a gentlemen, and we walk into the fancy house together. Why do people with fancy houses like to throw parties? This place is trashed. 

We walk over to the drinks and Carter starts to pour me one. "Here's to our first drinks as juniors," he says and we clink our red solo cups together.

"Thanks!" I say with a pearly white smile and take a sip. The alcohol burns and I really don't see why people like this stuff, but I take another sip anyways.

A few hours pass, or at least I think it's a few hours, and I stumble into the garage to find a game of beer pong going on. I don't know anybody in the room, so I leave and find myself in the kitchen. I see Brooklyn talking to a guy who's wearing glasses and smile to myself. They would be so cute together.

"Hey cutie, I seem to have lost my number. Can I have yours?" I hear a familiar voice behind me but can't quite recognize it. I turn around and there standing in front of me is someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Andrew!" I say and surprisingly form a smile on my face. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" I ask him and give him a hug. His hair is shorter than I'm used to and he's gained even more muscle, which I'd thought wasn't possible. 

"My cousin goes to MIT! And he's convinced me to transfer and start classes here in the fall, so I came to this party to try and meet some people." Andrew explains.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy to see a familiar face," he says and I smile.

We find an empty bedroom upstairs and talk for what feels like hours. We catch up on every little detail in our lives and it actually makes me happy to see him again. 

"I've really missed talking to you, Hayley. Our friendship sure was a short one." He says with a sad smile. I place my hand on his that's resting in his lap.

"I've missed talking to you too. I'm so happy you're coming here." I tell him honestly. 

"Me too," he says and we connect eyes for a few seconds. I notice him start to lean closer. "Um, can I kiss you?" He asks me and I have a deja vu moment from when he asked the first time. You'd think I'd learn from my mistake I made a few years ago, but I lean in anyways. I nod my head slowly and finally our lips connect. His feel familiar and taste just the same as they did the first time.

Andrew begins to kiss my chin and down my neck, which I gladly allow him. "Wait," I say and place my hands on his shoulders to stop him. He looks at me sadly, thinking I'm going to say what I did those years ago. But I don't.

"I want you," I simply say and wrap my hands around the back of his neck.

"You sure?" He asks me and I nod.

Andrew wraps his arms around me and picks me up off the couch, carrying me to the bed. He places me down gently and I lay on my back as he hovers over me. He takes his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest and it sends chills down my spine. He leans over and starts kissing my lips again as I wrap my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me.

He starts messing with my top, so I help him take it off. 

"Have you ever done this before?" He asks me and I shake my head no. Yeah, I'm a virgin. Shocker.

He actually does seem shocked by this by the looks of his expression. "You mean, you never did this with Peter?"

Just the mention of Peter makes me abruptly sit up. I haven't actually talked about Peter in a long time and just the mention of his name makes my heart begin to pound.

"Um, no. Dude, we were only sophomores." I say to try and lighten the mood and Andrew laughs.

Do I wish I had sex with Peter? No, because we were so young and I loved our pure (for the most part) relationship. Do I wish my first time would be with Peter? Absolutely. He'll always be my first love. But like everyone has been telling me, including Andrew and May, I can't wait around for him forever, so I pull Andrew back down on top of me.


	38. Chapter 38

I wake up in the familiarity of my apartment bedroom and feel the sun shining through my blinds. I open my eyes slowly and feel a slight headache pounding in the sides of my head.

I sit up in bed and rub my head gently. Brooklyn walks into my room and sits on the end of my bed with a smile. 

"How'd I get here?" I ask, not remembering much about last night or how I got home.

"This boy named Andrew gave you a ride home. He was really sweet and wanted to make sure you got in safely, so he carried you into your room." Brooklyn informs me. I give her a questioning look. 

"He did?" I ask and she nods. I see my phone lying on my bedside table and pick it up. I dial Andrew's number and hear the phone ring before he picks up.

"Hello?" I hear him say into the phone.

"Hey." I say kindly.

"Hayley! How are you feeling?" Andrew asks sweetly.

"I'm feeling fine. What happened last night?" I ask him, still trying to remember. 

"We were kind of in the middle of making out and um I could tell you had a couple drinks." He says and finally I remember some of it. We were making out! And we were about to...

"Oh no. Did we?" I ask and start to trail off.

"No we didn't!" He says and I sigh in relief. "I didn't want to take advantage of you if you were even the slightest bit drunk, so I drove you home."

"Thank you, Andrew. I really appreciate that." I say and it makes my heart flutter to think about how considerate he is. "Sorry that last night was so crazy."

I hear Andrew laugh into the phone. "Don't apologize. I had a lot of fun seeing you and catching up with you. I've missed you, Hayley." 

"I've missed you too, Andrew. I'm glad I'm going to have another friend on campus next year." I tell him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Andrew asks me.

"Of course."

"Is that all we'll ever be? Just friends?" Andrew asks and it makes me sad. 

I think I only kissed Andrew last night cause it had been awhile since I last saw him, I missed him, and I was feeling lonely. I just don't see an actual relationship going anywhere with him. He's a wonderful friend.

"I'm afraid so." I say sadly.

—————

Summer is my favorite time of the year. Why? It's a break from stress and I get to be home a couple of months. I get to see May, Marvel, and even some old friends, like Olivia. 

I traveled home from school yesterday and today I am officially back in my favorite city, ready to start summer vacation.

"I'm so glad you're home, Hayley!" May says and gives me a hug as I try to prepare cereal for breakfast.

"Me too May!" I say. "What cereal do you want?"

"Surprise me!" She says and makes me smile. I've missed her cheerfulness. That's something I lack in college amongst the piles of homework and multiple exams. "So when's Happy coming over?" I ask her with a smirk. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! I know y'all have some sort of relationship forming and spend almost every other day together!"

"That's not true." She says even though it obviously is.

"Yeah, sure." I say with a giggle.

My phone begins to ring and I pick it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hayley! This is Natasha."

"Oh hi!" I say excitedly. "How are you?" I ask. It's been awhile since we've talked.

"I'm- I'm good," Natasha says with a stutter, making her sound speechless. 

"You sure?" I ask with concern.

"Hayley." She says very seriously and I wait for her to continue. "We may have found a way to bring everybody back." The words she just spoke cause my breath to quicken and my hands to sweat. Suddenly, my phone is slipping out of my hands and it lands on the ground.

I pick it up slowly and see that it isn't cracked. "You- you what?" I ask, unable to comprehend what I just heard. I see May looking at me with concern. 

"We know a way to bring everybody home." Natasha says again and an unspeakable joy that I haven't felt in a long time spreads over my body. 

"Please say you aren't fucking joking!" I tell her. 

"Im serious, Hayley! I can't believe it either. Are you busy? Can you come over to the Avengers facility?" Natasha asks me and I immediately grab my purse.

"Of course! I'm on my way." I say and hang up. I look at May with a huge smile and a glimmer of tears in my eyes. Her face changes from confusion to happiness as she realizes what just occurred over the phone. I walk over to her and give her a hug. "He's going to come home, May."


	39. Chapter 39

I arrive to the Avengers Facility as quickly as possible and let myself in. I may not be an Avenger, but I've been here enough times that I don't feel obligated to check in with anyone.

I walk straight to the meeting room and swing open the doors to reveal Tony, Steve, Natasha, and...

"Scott Lang??" I say out loud on accident out of shock. "But I thought you were-" I stop as I become even more confused. 

"Nope." He says and walks over to me with an innocent smile. "Nice to meet you, Hayley. They told me a lot about you and your smart brains. Oh and how you're Peter's girl," he says and makes me smile. He holds out his hand and I gladly shake it. I like this man.

"Nice to meet you. But, where have you been? In the records, it said you were snapped away." I say and look across at Tony with a confused face.

"Ant boy over here has been stuck in the quantum realm for the past five years," Tony says and my eyes grow big. 

"Five years?" I say in shock. "That must have been a long five years."

"For me, it was only 5 fun hours of enjoying the pure beauty." Scott informs me. "Time works differently in there. You see, the quantum realm is a-" Scott begins, but I interrupt. 

"It's a subatomic world where time and space become irrelevant. It's a dimension that can only be reached by shrinking and thus compressing your matter to a certain point, thereby allowing you to pass through. That's insane you've been there." I say quickly. Wow I sound like a nerd. 

"That's my girl." Tony says and gives me a high five. I smile at him and look over at Scott to see him shocked at my nerdy response.

"Wow. Okay they underestimated you. You are a genius," he says and I blush at his compliment.

I turn to Natasha. "You called me because you said you figured out a way to get everybody back." I remind her and she nods. "How?"

"Time travel." Steve says in his deep voice and I turn to look at him. 

"Is that even possible?" I ask. 

"Now it is, thanks to Tony," Steve says and I see him give a smile to Tony. I guess they're friends again.

"I also had a little something to do with it," Scott says and Steve laughs.

"Scott came up with this idea." Steve clarifies. "Using the Quantum Realm, we're going to travel back in time to collect the six infinity stones since Thanos destroyed them in real time. Then, we're going to reverse the snap."

My face lights up in response. "That is truly brilliant. But isn't time travel dangerous?"

"There are specific rules to follow when it comes to time travel. We can't rewrite the past, but we can damn well write the future." Tony explains. 

"How did y'all even figure out how to do this?" I ask curiously.

"I created a sort of gadget that allows a person to shrink, enter the realm, and come out at any time they choose. We still need to test out the gadgets and suits."

"I want to help." I blurt out. 

"This is a very dangerous mission. I don't want to lose you too," Tony tells me.

"Please. Is there anything I can do? I just want Peter back." I beg with sadness.

"Surely she can do something," Scott says, clearly on my side, and sends me a wink.

"I'll test out the time traveling suit!" I suggest.

"No way!" Tony says immediately and I shoot him a look. 

"I know it's dangerous, but I'm willing to take that risk. Just the thought of bringing Peter home makes all of this worth it. Please." I plead.

"Kids got heart, I'll give her that." Steve says and crosses his arms.

Tony gives me a convincing look and I know that I finally convinced him. I smile and give him a hug to say thank you. Time to get my boyfriend back!


	40. Chapter 40

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Natasha asks me as she walks into the room with my suit. She hands it to me and I look down at it.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say and start to slip the suit on over my clothes.

"You know you don't have to do this. One of us can do it instead." Natasha suggests.

"I have to. For Peter," I tell her and can feel tears forming in my eyes. 

"It doesn't have to be you. Clint already said he'd do it instead."

"I know. But for the last five years, I've felt helpless. I've done nothing to try and get Peter and my mom back. I need to do this." I tell her and turn around so that she can zip up my suit. And to hide the tear that is currently falling down my cheek.

Natasha zips up my suit and I wipe my tear before turning back around. "You've got this." She says with a smile.

Scott walks into the room with small tubes in his hands. "Now, Hayley. These right here are Pym particles." Scott says and holds them in front of my face. "We need to be very careful with these because we have limited supply and they're fragile." He says, right before letting a tube slip out of his hand and fall to the ground. I laugh and he frowns. 

"I know what those are," I say and continue laughing at how clumsy he is. 

"Of course you do," he says with a smile and starts inserting a tube into the side of my suit.

"Alrighty. They're in. You ready to give it a go?" He asks. I can feel my hands begin to shake and my throat goes dry, but I nod my head anyways. We walk out into a huge room filled with windows and I see an old van in front of me.

"What's that?" I ask.

"The time machine." Scott says. That is not what I expected it to look like.

"Looking good, Hayley!" Steve says and I blush yet again in his presence.

Suddenly, I notice the Hulk standing right next to Steve, but he looks different. He's actually wearing clothes and his face looks exactly like- "Bruce?" I exclaim and take a step forward for a closer look.

"Yep, it's me." He says in a deep voice and smiles, which really creeps me out.

"But- you- how?" I say speechless.

"The Hulk and I are now one!" Bruce, or the Hulk, says happily.

"Yeah, I can see that." I say and Natasha laughs. I thought they were in a relationship of some sort. How's that supposed to work now?

"Okay, Hayley. Remember, we're gonna send you back to just a few years ago and let you walk around for a bit. In our time, we'll bring you straight back. Got it?" Tony explains and I nod my head yes. 

I walk over and stand in front of the old, orange van and see Bruce start to push buttons. I feel sweat forming on my forehead as my heart beat starts to speed up.

"Hayley, are you okay?" Natasha asks with concern and takes a step toward me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie in between gasps. "I just- can't breath," I say and start tugging at the helmet.

"Someone get her out of there!" Natasha yells and runs toward me.

"Bruce, stop the machine!" Tony yells.

"I can't! It already started," Bruce responds and tries to push random buttons to shut it down. "Nothing is working!" Seems like he's only making it worse!

"Hayley, you're okay!" I hear Tony say as I'm suddenly pulled backward by a strong force that I've never felt before. I see swarms of color surround me just before my vision goes completely black.

I wake up and find myself laying on the hallway floor of a school. I look around and noticeably see that it's Midtown High. I look at the clock and read the time as 11:30am. 

What year is it? Why am I here?

I stand up and push a button on my suit that causes it to disappear so that I am now standing in my regular clothes. A few people are looking at me and I stand there, not knowing what to do. 

I begin to walk along the narrow hallway and look around at familiar faces that I haven't seen in years. Five years to be exact. Oh my gosh! I'm back in my sophomore year of high school! 

I begin to walk quicker towards the cafeteria as I remember that this is the time that Peter and I would be at lunch. I finally reach the cafeteria doors and fling them open to reveal a buzzing cafeteria with high school students everywhere. I look around chaotically and finally spot the table in the corner that we would sit at everyday. 

There, siting right next to Ned, is Peter. I can't believe it. Peter is literally here, right before my eyes. I recognize his cute dimples and his loose, brown hair. He's wearing his Midtown High hoodie that he used to wear all the time and I see that he's laughing along with Ned. 

Before I can even help myself, I begin shouting "Peter!" People stare at me, but I don't care as I push past them to get closer to him. I continue to shout but he can't hear me over the loud talking. As I feel myself getting closer, it's like he's getting further from me. There's no getting him back. 

I suddenly feel the similar sensation of my body jerking backwards and I see color swarm my view again. I see Peter's face disappear and my heart fills with sadness. 

This must mean Tony and them are pulling me back now. I'm ready to be done with this craziness. Time travel is not my thing.

I see the flashing colors before my eyes suddenly stop. Everything becomes still and I notice that I am free floating. I look around to reveal the pure beauty that Scott was describing to me earlier. 

Colors like never before sparkle before my eyes. I reach out to touch it but feel nothing against the glove of my suit. I continue to look around before I realize what's happening.

Why have I stopped?


	41. Chapter 41

I really wish this GPS gadget Tony made for time travel was also a watch. I feel like I've been stuck in here for hours and I have no idea what time it is.

I have no idea why I'm stuck free floating, but my guess is that Bruce fucked it up when he started clicking random buttons to try and stop the machine from starting. It's probably partly my fault because I was having a panic attack that caused them to freak out. But I couldn't control that! Time travel is a stressful thing.

When I get back, I'm ripping this suit off of me and letting someone else give it a go. I don't know why I thought I could handle it. I'm not an avenger!

At least I get to enjoy the beauty of this realm while I wait. It's pretty relaxing actually. I can see how time can get so lost in here.

Suddenly, a strong force hits my stomach and pushes me back. My body throbs in pain a little before my thoughts turn to the sudden pull that is taking place as I am blasted forward.

Colors and flashes circle around me and I feel like fainting from the sudden shift in movement. What the hell is happening?

My hands hit the floor first and fail at catching my thrown body. The rest of my body meets the hard, cold tile floor and I just lay there for a second trying to comprehend what just happened. After a few seconds of gaining my composure, I press a button to cause my helmet to dispatch and I stand up. I look around and notice that I'm back in the Avengers Facility. 

My knees fail me, but not because of the dizziness. But because, here, standing in front of me, is Peter Parker.

I fall to the ground again and he rushes toward me. "I don't believe it." I say as he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. 

"It's me, Hayley," Peter says in his kind voice and tears swell in my eyes out of fear.

"This isn't real. This is a cruel nightmare," I say and hold my hand up as I start to back away. This can't be real. 

"I know it's hard to believe, love. But I'm back. Everyone is!" Peter tells me and steps toward me. The realization hits that my boyfriend that was once turned to ash is actually standing right in front of me. 

I lunge toward him and throw my arms around his neck. He returns the gesture and wraps his strong arms around my waist to hug me tight. I start to sob into his shoulder, not caring if I get it soaking wet.  
"I can't believe it's really you." I say and continue to sob.

"I know." He says and sounds like he's crying happy tears as well.

I pull away just to look at him. To look at the dimples in his cheeks. To look at the light shining in his eyes. 

He puts his hand against my cheek and slowly guides my head toward his before our lips connect. The connection feels like a thousand fireworks going off and like this is the first time we've ever kissed. I never thought I'd get to kiss his sweet lips again. 

We break apart and he smiles. "I love you so much," Peter says. I smile back, but then suddenly notice something odd. 

"You- you look different. Older even." I say and he rubs the back of his neck while looking at the ground. That means he is hiding something! He did the same thing right before revealing he's Spiderman to me all those years ago. "Did you age in the past five years?" I ask confused. 

"Well, not exactly." Peter says, still not making eye contact.

"What happened?" I ask concerned and grab his hand in mine to remind him that he can tell me anything.

"I don't know how to put this." He pauses before continuing. "You were trapped in the quantum realm for five years." 

My hand drops from his and suddenly I'm falling to the floor again. Peter catches me and helps hold me steady. He walks me over to a chair and gently sets me down. 

"What the hell do you mean? I was only in there for a few hours-" I begin to say but trail off because I remember what Scott said. He was trapped in there for five hours and five years passed. The same thing must have happened to me! Peter sees my realization hit and he nods his head to let me know I've figured it out.

"I'm so sorry, Hayley." Peter says sadly and rubs my arm slowly.

"I've missed five years of my life?" I ask in shock. 

"Well you didn't age at all. Just like I didn't in the soul stone."

"So-" I start to do the math in my head and get weirded out by the results. "We have gone 10 freaking years without each other? But we're the same age now?" I ask to confirm.

"Exactly." Peter says and I just sit in silence for a second. This has been a crazy ass day. Well, a crazy fucking ten years. "So it all worked out in the end. We're the same age and there's not an awkward five year gap." Peter says in an attempt to make a joke and lighten the mood.

I grab his face in my hands and peck his lips with a smile. "I'm so happy to have you back."

"I love you so much, Hayley." Peter says. 

"I love you."


	42. Chapter 42

"Did you have any help getting me out of there?" I ask Peter in reference to the quantum realm.

"Bruce and his big, green brain of his have been helping me. He's around here somewhere." 

"So then what took you so long to get me out?"

"Well a lot of stuff happened right when everybody returned five years ago." Peter says bluntly. I can see a shimmer of sadness in his eyes.

"Like what?" I ask. Peter gives my hand a squeeze.

"We, uh, the avengers, um." Peter says, unable to find words. "We fought Thanos and we won. We won because of Tony." He says. A feeling overwhelms me as I sense what is coming next. "He snapped his fingers and made Thanos and his army turn to dust. It- it came at a great cost. He passed away Hayley, I'm so sorry." 

The words "passed away" fill my brain and my breathing becomes heavy. Tony is dead. I can't believe it.

I start to cry uncontrollably out of heart break. "No-no he can't be!" I say but I know what Peter is saying is true. He's really gone and I never got to say goodbye. One moment he was here and the next he wasn't. 

Peter puts his arms around me and hugs me tight. "He snapped his fingers with the infinity stones that they recollected to get us all back. In the process, Natasha sacrificed herself to save everybody. They both died a hero, Hayley." It feels like Peter hits me with a brick again as I find out another one of my best friends has passed away. They helped me get through the heartbreak of losing Peter and my family. They became my new family. And I'll never forget that.

I continue to sob and Peter puts his fingers under my chin to tilt my head up, so that we make eye contact. "It's been a long fucking five years without you," he says and it makes my heart ache. I can see tears swelling in his eyes as he remembers Tony.

"Now you know how I felt," I tell him and try to muster up a smile through the pain. You'd think I'd be used to heart ache by now. "I'm guessing people have caught you up on what you missed in those five years. Now it's your turn to help me," I tell him, wondering what all I missed and to change the subject.

"Yeah, Aunt May helped catch me up. Ya know, she's been pretty heart broken without you. You mean so much to her. Thank you for being there for her when I wasn't," Peter says sadly and squeezes my hand like he always does.

"Of course." I say. 

"We should probably go see her to tell her you're back. She's gonna freak," Peter says and I nod my head okay. 

"Does my mom still live in our apartment?" I ask hopefully. He nods and I smile. I wouldn't want to lose being neighbors with this boy.

We walk outside and the bright sun hits me like a truck. Holy crap that's bright. It's like I haven't seen the sun in... well, five years.

Peter pulls a remote out of his pocket and presses a button. A black sports car comes zooming toward us and stops right in front of us.

"Is this yours?" I ask in shock. 

Peter nods with a grin. "Would you like to take a ride?" His response makes me laugh.

"That's so dirty," I say and Peter soon realizes why. He laughs and opens the car door for me. I nod my head thank you and climb into the fancy car.

"So, what did May tell you happened when you were gone?" I ask curiously.

"She told me you started going to MIT which is freaking amazing, Hayley. I'm so proud of you!" Peter says and gives me a high five.

"Thanks, but I guess that's over now." I say and look down sadly.

"Heck no. You can pick up right where you left off and if they give you crap for it, then they're gonna have to mess with Spiderman." He says proudly and I smile at his confidence.

"Thanks." I say kindly. 

"May also told me that you had a little boyfriend." He says with a smirk. I punch the side of his arm and he laughs. 

My face becomes red and I try to cover it with my hands as I let out a sigh. "It was nothing! I promise! I was just lonely. We never did anything serious!" I speak up and start to defend myself.

"Hayley, Hayley. It's fine! Don't worry about it, I understand," he calms me down as he continues to drive. He's the best.

"You sure?" I ask worriedly.

"Of course! Besides, I kind of had a short thing with MJ..." he mentions in a quiet tone and my head snaps to the side to look at him.

"You WHAT?" I say and punch his arm again. He rubs it this time like it hurt.

"It was one kiss, okay? I promise that was it," Peter says and looks at me. I look at him sadly but know I can't be mad considering I probably went much further with Andrew than he did with MJ. Peter sees the sadness in my eyes. "I've never stopped loving you. I've felt lost without you, Hayley." His words melt my heart. I can't believe we're back together again. 

"Pull into that parking lot," I say suddenly and he looks at me with a confused look. 

"Why?" He asks as he pulls into a parking spot and puts the car in park. 

I practically hop over the arm rest between us and climb onto his lap. I put my hands behind his neck and he gently rests his hands on my waist. 

"Hi." He says and has a mesmerized look as he looks into my eyes. I peck his lips and he smiles. "Don't stop," he says playfully and I lean in again.

His hands travel to my thighs and he squeezes them as our kiss deepens. Our mouths open and I move my hands to play with his hair. 

I feel one of his hands leave my thigh as he moves it to the side of his seat. I hear a noise and suddenly his seat starts to lean back slowly. I smile as we continue kissing.

"I don't know how I survived without you for so long," I tell him as he starts to kiss down my neck. 

"It's been hell," Peter says and kisses my collar bone.

"Wait-" I say suddenly. Peter immediately stops and looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asks with panic. 

"Of course," I say with a reassuring smile. "It's just, as much as I want this to lead to something in particular... I don't want our first time to be in a car that's parked in front of a shopping mall."

Peter laughs at my comment and starts to sit the seat back up. I climb off of him and back into the passenger seat. "Makes sense," he says with another laugh. He grabs my hand in his to let me know that it's okay and starts to drive away.


	43. Chapter 43

We arrive to our apartment building that still looks the same and Peter parks the car. He walks around and opens the car door for me. We walk inside and start heading towards the stairs.

We both glance at each other with mischievous grins before darting up the stairs.

We begin our race up the stairwell and I'm in the lead at first. He always makes me think I have a chance but then sneaks his way past me. I don't give up, though, and soon catch up again. As we finish our last flight of stairs, we reach the finish line at the exact same time.

"I see you've been practicing," Peter says as I catch my breath. He, of course, isn't winded at all. I roll my eyes and walk over to my apartment door.

"I think I need to talk to my mom first." I say and put my hand on the door handle.

"Of course. I'll let Aunt May know you're here. Just text me when you want to come over," Peter says and walks into his apartment. It's weird I've been living in there without him for five years and now it's like everything is back to normal. He's back and I'm the girl next door again.

I slowly turn the door handle and walk inside. It seems eerily quiet before my dog gives me a slight heart attack. "Marvel!" I scream in excitement and bend down to give her a hug. She jumps up and licks my face. I kiss the top of her head and look at her. Her face has gained some gray, but she's still the happiest girl.

"Who's there?" I hear a soft voice say from the other room. I look up and see my beautiful mom standing a few feet away from me. "Oh my-" I hear my mom say and she rushes over to me. She wraps me in her arms and we both begin to cry. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm missed you too, mom," I say and release our hug so she can get a good look at me. It's been 10 long years without each other, but I finally have my mom back.

"No more time travel, okay?" She tells me with a smile and I nod with a laugh. 

"I promise." I tell her as I wipe a tear falling down my cheek. "So, how have things been around here?" I ask and we sit down on the couch. The apartment still looks the same.

"Not much has changed. I got a new job that has helped support me and your baby, Marvel, who has missed you so much." My mom says and I smile. Marvel walks over to me and hops into my lap.

"She'd be ten years old now, right? I can't believe I missed five years of her life," I say because dog's lives are short and it makes me sad to think I've missed half of hers.

"She forgives you," my mom says as I continue to pet Marvel in my lap.

"I have a question." I say seriously and look down. "Have you heard from dad?" 

My mom nods, but doesn't look sad. "That bitch contacted me five years ago when everybody returned. We got coffee and he told me everything that happened. Like about his new family and with you. Let's just say, our little reunion ended with warm coffee thrown in his face." My sassy mom tells me and I begin to laugh. This is why I love my mom. 

"So... is there any new guy in your life?" I ask with a smirk.

"Hell no!" She says and I laugh again.

We continue to catch up and laugh for about an hour as we talk about everything that's happened. Life has been crazy, but maybe now it can slightly go back to normal. 

I hug my mom again and let her know that I'm going over to Peter's for awhile to see May and let her know I'm okay.

I walk over to the apartment next door and knock on the door. Peter answers with a grin and grabs my wrist to pull me inside. He wraps his strong arms around me again. "How'd it go with your mom?" He asks me.

"It was good! I've missed her a ton. Just like I have you," I say.

"May is currently out with Happy apparently, but will be back soon. Want to go to my room?" Peter asks me and I nod.

We walk into his bedroom together, which is rearranged just a little differently than I remember. "You know, this used to be my bedroom." I tell Peter and he laughs.

"Yeah, I know. I'm surprised you didn't make it all girly while I was gone." Peter tells me and I act offended.

"Nah. I knew you were going to come back and I like how it reminded me of you." I tell Peter as we sit on his bed together. 

"That's so sweet," He says and pecks my lips with his. 

"So, I'm guessing you're still Spiderman?" I ask hopefully. 

"Of course! Somebody has to help around here. New York City is a crazy place." Peter says jokingly.

"How have you had time to be Spiderman, go to college, and get me out of the quantum realm?" I ask him questioningly. 

"Well," Peter says with a pause. "I haven't been going to college." He says and I gasp. 

"What!" I say surprised. "I mean, that's okay because college isn't for everyone. But I mean, what! You're literally the smartest person ever! I thought college was something you wanted?" I ask him and sit back down after jumping up off the bed in shock.

"Hayley, for the past five years, getting you back here with me has been all I wanted," he says and practically makes my heart melt. "College has been the least of my worries. You're far more important than a lousy degree."

"Well now I feel guilty that I didn't try harder to get you back," I say and look down at our intertwined hands.

"Are you kidding? It's my fault that you got trapped in the quantum realm for five years because of trying to get me back! I appreciate you so much and I'm happy you got to go to college and live out your dream." Peter says and makes me feel better.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"Speaking of, are you going to go back to MIT?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Only if you go back with me," I tell my handsome boy. 

"I would, but I've kind of taken on a big part in Stark Industries. Which, you still have a position in if you want it." Peter informs me.

"That's awesome, Peter! And of course I still want to work there! Especially with you," I say with a smile. "But if I go back to MIT, we'll be separated again. I don't think I can go without you again," I say sadly and start to feel tears in my eyes. 

"We'll figure something out, okay? Summer just started and we still have time to think. One thing is for sure, though. I'll never leave you again," Peter says and wipes my tears away.


	44. Chapter 44

After Peter and I's discussion about the future, we hear a noise at the front door. "Aunt May must be back," Peter says and stands up from the bed. He holds out his hand, which I gladly take, and we walk out together. 

I see May who is beautiful as always. Her long, brown hair sways as she carries groceries into the kitchen. She soon spots me and freezes in her spot. She drops a bag and we hear a loud crack. "Ooo, that'll be the eggs," May says with a laugh. She then runs over to me and engulfs me in a hug. "Hayley girl! I'm so happy you're back!" 

"Me too, May!" I say and hug her back.

"We've missed you! Nothing is the same without both of you here," she says and squeezes both Peter and I's cheek. "But now the gang is all back together again!" She says happily.

"Finally," I say and look at Peter. He looks down into my eyes and smiles which sends a shiver down my spine. He's adorable. I've missed that pretty face.

"So, are you hungry? Five years without food is a long time," May says and starts cleaning up the egg carton she dropped on the floor.

"I guess I could eat. We should go out," I suggest.

"Oh no! I'm cooking!" May says and I'm very surprised. She can tell I don't believe her. "While you've been gone, I've been practicing my cooking, not just baking anymore! I'm a pro now!" She says and Peter laughs beside me. May gives him a face and he stops laughing at her.

"I'll go let my mom know you're cooking dinner," I say. I start to remove my hand from Peter's but he grabs on tighter.

"No, don't leave me!" He says anxiously. 

"I'm just going across the hall," I say and rub his hand reassuringly. 

"Can I come?" He asks and I smile as I nod my head yes.

—————

I've probably been laying here for three hours now. The ceiling still looks the same from the first hour I started staring at it. I toss and turn but nothing seems to get me comfortable enough to fall asleep. 

I finally give up and hop out of my bed. I glance at the clock that reads 1:16am and grumble to myself. I slip on my house shoes and slowly walk to the front door of my mom and I's apartment.

Marvel, who's laying in her dog bed, suddenly sees me and jolts her head up. She walks over to me and the bell on her collar starts to jingle. I put my finger up to my mouth and whisper "shhhh", even though I know she won't understand. I bend down and pet her quietly so that I don't wake up my mom. 

I finally open the door and shut it gently behind me. I pull out my key to May and Peter's apartment and gently open the door. I tip toe to Peter's room and see him fast asleep. Well I'm glad he's getting some rest.

I feel like a kid who walks into their parents room at night as I tap Peter on the shoulder. He rolls around and squints until he realizes it's me. "Oh hey, what's up?" He asks and holds open his arms as an invitation for me to join him.

"I missed my bed," I say as I lay beside him and he wraps his arms around me. The familiarity of his mattress already makes me feel more tired and relaxed. 

"Babe, you're welcome here anytime," Peter tells me as I slowly drift asleep in his arms.

I wake up and slowly sit up from the couch. I look around at my surroundings and notice spacious, wood walls. I stand up to walk around and try to figure out where I'm at. Tony's house? I'm suddenly in the familiar kitchen and see Tony standing there with a picture in his hand. I walk over to him and see that it is the picture of him and Peter that I saw once.

"This boy is lucky to have you," Tony tells me and looks at me with a smile. I smile back as I think about how much I love Peter. "I'm sorry you had to be stuck in the quantum realm in order to get him back," Tony says and his face suddenly turns sad.

"It was worth it," I say reassuringly.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who failed and made Peter go in the first place. Then, I let you go into that stupid machine." He says.

"It was my choice to help and I wanted to test the suit. We didn't know what would happen. It's not your fault," I tell Tony and put my hand on his shoulder.

"But because you were trapped in there, we didn't get to say goodbye." Tony says sadly and a tear falls down his cheek. I've never seen Tony cry before.

"There's no need to say goodbye. We'll see each-other again someday," I tell him and start to feel tears form in my eyes.

"Just please promise me one thing." He says and I nod.

"Anything."

"Please take care of Peter for me. You're much more responsible than him," he says and starts to form a smile. There's the Tony Stark that I know. 

"I promise."

"I love ya, kid." Tony says and gives me a hug. Suddenly, his body begins to turn to ash. He gently floats away and I start to sob. 

"Hayley. Hayley!" I hear a voice say, but continue to cry harder. "Hayley, wake up!" The room starts to shake.

I'm jolted awake and suddenly sit up. I can feel my breath is heavy and my body is shaking. That dream felt so real. "Hayley, are you okay?" Peter asks me and rubs my back with his hand. I just look at him in the dark. I bring my hand up to my face and feel a tear stained on my cheek. I think I was actually crying.

"I- I just saw Tony. It felt so real," I tell him and collapse into Peter's arms for comfort. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asks me.

"He felt guilty that we didn't have a proper goodbye. Then, he told me to take care of you," I inform Peter and continue to shake a little.

"I think you just really miss him. I do too," Peter says and continues to rub my back.

"But how are we supposed to take care of each other if we are apart? I'll be at MIT and you'll be here working at Stark Industries." I say sadly. "I've already lost Tony and Nat. I don't think I can lose you again too."


	45. Chapter 45

I wake up from a restless night of sleep and sit up in Peter's comfy bed. I see the sun shining in through the window and it illuminates the empty spot next to me. Where's Peter?

I stand up abruptly and scan the room. I walk over to his bedroom door and swing it open to check the apartment for him.

As I walk in and out of the bathroom and Aunt May's room, I see no signs of Peter and I start to hyperventilate. "No no no no," I start to say to myself as I walk a little faster to the kitchen. I see Aunt May cooking some bacon and she looks up at me with concern.

"Hayley-" May starts to say but I interrupt.

"Where's Peter? Is he alright?" I say and weakly grab hold of the chair in front of me, so that I don't stumble over. 

May puts down the plate in her hands and rushes to my side. She grabs my arm to help steady me and guides me to the couch. "Yes, yes dear he's fine. He just went over to Pepper's house to speak with her about some company things."

I nod my head in understanding and she lets go of my arm. "I'm going to get you some water." She says and pours me some ice water. I drink a little and my breathing starts to slow down. 

May continues to look at me with weariness. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"I'll be fine. I guess I'm just worried this is all a dream and I'll wake up one morning to find that Peter isn't really here." I explain.

"Well, I promise you that Peter is here and that he'll never leave you again. He loves you too much." May's reassuring comment makes me smile. 

"Thanks May." I say and give her a light hug. 

Right when we release, Peter walks through the door and I bolt off of the couch. I rush over to him and pull him into a hug. "Hey babe. You okay?" Peter asks me lovingly.

"I am now." I say with a smile and we walk back into the living room together. 

I see Peter send a little head nod to Aunt May and it looks like she's holding back happy tears as she smiles to herself. Is that some sort of code or something?

"Hayley, I have some news I'd like to share with you!" Peter says in a cheerful tone and I look at him with confusion. We walk into his bedroom and he shuts the door behind him before joining me on his bed.

"I don't know if you knew, but I just went to talk to Pepper."

"Yeah, May told me after I had a little freak out." I inform him.

"Freak out?" Peter asks worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. We can talk about it later. Continue," I say with a reassuring smile so that he doesn't worry about me.

"So, I went to talk about Stark Industries with Pepper and to propose an idea. We discussed for awhile and have decided to create a headquarters and move part of the branch to Massachusetts." Peter says and claps his hands in excitement as he shares his news.

"What- what does that mean?" I ask, but I'm pretty sure I know.

"It means that we can be together! You can continue going to MIT and I can continue my work with Stark Industries." 

"Oh my gosh. That's insane!" I say and jump up off the bed in excitement. I start to dance around with joy and Peter laughs with me. He grabs my hips to pull me closer to him and he looks up into my eyes.

"So, what do you say? Would you like to get an apartment together?" Peter asks me sweetly and I feel like I may cry. 

"Duh!" I respond and he pulls me down for a kiss. I peck his lips and smile. "But what about being Spiderman?" I ask.

"I can be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman in Massachusetts. Ya know, protecting my girl." Peter says with a wink and I begin to laugh again. 

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe you'd actually move for me so that I can continue school." I say and give him another kiss. "I can't wait to live with you."

"I can't wait to wake up and see your beautiful face every morning." Peter says. Welp, I didn't want to cry, but here come the tears!


	46. Chapter 46

"It'll be okay, mom! I'll only be four hours away," I tell my mom as she continues to sob on the couch. A few weeks ago, I informed my mom that Peter and I are getting an apartment together near MIT. She's happy for me, of course, because I get to continue my dream of going to that university and get to be with Peter. But, now that I'm about to leave, not so much.

"Four hours away is too far!" My mom says and pulls me into a hug. 

"I promise I'll come visit you a lot! Besides, you'll have Marvel to keep you company!" I try to reassure her, but she starts to squeeze me in our hug and she cries some more. "Mom- can't breathe!" 

"Oh sorry!" She let's go immediately and pulls back to smile at me. "I'm happy for you, sweetie, I really am. I just hate to see you go. I just got you back," my mom says and I feel tears begin to form. It's true. My mom and I have been apart for so long and here we are separating again. I also won't get to see Marvel very often.

The thought of leaving them makes me begin to cry. I pull my mom back into a hug and sob into her shoulder. Now she's the one comforting me! The tables have turned.

"Oh honey, don't cry! You're going to have so much fun going back to school!" My mom says and pats my back.

"But I'm going to miss you and my baby so much!" I say and wipe my teary eyes with my long sleeve.

"I know. You'll have Peter though! That's the whole reason you're doing this. You two love eachother so much and deserve to be happy together." She says and that's when I smile again. She's right. I deserve to be happy and now that I have Peter back, we finally get to be together. It's all worked out.

After our crying fest, I pack up the last few boxes in my room and hear Peter knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell from the floor as I tape the last box shut and he opens the door.

"All packed?" He asks me kindly and helps me up off the floor. 

"Yep! You?" I ask.

"Oh I have been for hours now! I've just been sitting around waiting for slow poke over here to finish." He says sarcastically as he points to me and I laugh.

"Yeah, sureeee," I say in response and he laughs too. "May probably had to force you to pack."

"She took my web shooters away and didn't give them back until I finished," Peter says sadly and I laugh at his sad expression. 

We carry all of our boxes down to Peter's car and stuff it full. When we finally finish, it's time to say goodbye to May. I had to say goodbye to my mom this morning because she is currently at work. "I don't think I can say another goodbye." I tell Peter as we walk up the stairs, not in the mood to race this time. 

"I know it's upsetting, but we aren't living too far away. We'll be back here a lot." Peter says and takes my hand in his. Peter sure does know how to make me feel better. I can't believe I went all those years without him.

We reach his apartment door and walk inside for the last time in awhile. "Hey! Are you sure you two don't want to stay for lunch?" May immediately asks us as we walk through the door. I can tell she's trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May. We gotta hit the road. Lots of unpacking and cleaning to do when we get to the new apartment," Peter tells his aunt and gives her one last hug.

"And grocery shopping!" I remind him so he doesn't forget. Peter nods his head.

"Yes, don't forget the grocery shopping! I don't want you two to starve," Aunt May says and turns to look at me. "I'm so glad you're back, Hayley. I never told you that I really appreciate you taking care of me when I lost my Peter." 

I feel more tears form in my eyes, but I push them away. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have you," I tell her honestly. If May had been snapped away with everyone else, I would've had absolutely nobody. I mean, I know I had the avengers, but not at the very beginning of the tragedy. 

May saved me and was an absolute angel for letting me and Marvel move in with her. Then, after graduating and getting accepted into MIT, she helped me move my stuff all the way to Massachusetts and agreed to take care of Marvel while I was gone. I literally don't know where I'd be without her. 

May smiles at my comment and pulls me into a hug. I hear her sniffle as she releases and I give her a gentle smile back. "It's time to go," Peter says and looks at me sadly. 

"You two have fun! But not too much fun! Don't be makin' babies," May says as we begin to head towards the door and my face immediately turns red.

"Aunt May!" Peter says in response, obviously embarrassed too.

"What? I'm serious! You two have a bright future ahead of you! No time for kids yet, so just make sure you're being safe," May adds and I begin to laugh awkwardly. Okay that's our cue to go! 

"Bye! We love you!" Peter says quickly as we rush out the door and close it behind us. I'm going to miss May and her funny remarks a lot, but we couldn't have gotten out of there faster enough! 

—————

"I can't believe this is happening." I tell Peter as he holds my hand and drives down the road. We've been driving for about 3 hours now. Not much longer until we arrive to our new apartment! We haven't seen it in person, but online it looks beautiful and we just had to buy it. Peter and I actually both have a lot of money from working at Stark Industries, so I'm glad we could buy an apartment that's so nice. Especially because we plan on living in it for awhile. It's in the perfect area too! It's in a nice community right outside of the MIT campus, so it won't be a long drive to classes.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks me and continues to look at the road.

"I don't know. Ten years ago when I lost you, I honestly thought sometimes that I was never going to see you again. But here we are, after all the things I'd lost, I have you back. It's just unbelievable! And now we get to live together! I just thought I'd never be this happy again." I tell him and he looks at me with a smile. "What?"

"I'm glad to see you're happy! I honestly had no worry of getting you back when you were stuck in the quantum realm. I knew I was smart enough to get you out," Peter says smugly and I laugh.

"How do your tiny shoulders hold such a big head?" I say jokingly even though he has very broad shoulders that I can't help but stare at sometimes. 

"All jokes aside, I'm glad Bruce and I got you out of there. I couldn't carry on if I didn't have you,"  
Peter says. His comment makes me happy because it shows how much he loves me. Obviously, if I didn't make it out of there, I wouldn't want Peter to be miserable. I'd want him to live a happy life and be able to move on, just like I tried and failed to do. But I'm happy to know that he cares about me so much and never gave up on trying to save me. 

"It's kind of weird that our lives are sort of back to normal after everything that happened." I tell Peter. 

"Yeah. I'm so glad Thanos got what he deserved after messing with our lives." He says with a serious expression. I can tell sometimes that he's still upset about Tony. I can't imagine what he went through on that battlefield. He had to watch Tony, his hero and father figure, sacrifice himself right in front of him. 

"You know, Tony would be so proud of you." I tell Peter to console the pain that I see apparent in his eyes. "You saved me and have successfully taken over his business. You're pretty awesome."

Peter grins at my compliment and squeezes my hand. I love when he does that.

"Thanks Hayley. I appreciate that. He'd be proud of you too! I bet he was so happy when you told him you chose MIT." Peter says. 

"Yeah, he was," I say as I remember the happy memory. Tony was so happy when I told him. The car is silent for a few moments before I change the subject. "So, what are we gonna do after we get settled into our apartment?" I ask Peter.

A mischievous grin grows on Peter's face as he removes his hand from mine and places it on my thigh. I have a feeling I know what we're gonna do and just the very thought of it makes my heart start to beat faster.

Don't worry, we'll take May's advice.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey guys! I can't believe we've reached the end! It's insane! I started writing this book in April 2019 and finished in January 2020 <3

Writing this book has been so much fun! This book means so much to me and I'm so happy I got to make my ideas a reality with this story :) Thank you to everybody who has read! Your support means the world to me and I hope you loved reading this story as much as I did writing it❤️ 

I will definitely still be writing stories in the future! Check out my new fanfiction -> Work in Progress! It's about Tom Holland :) updates every Wednesday!

Thanks for reading💙 I appreciate you all!!!

Follow me on twitter for more MCU and Tom Holland content! 👉🏼 @captainpparker


End file.
